


DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM;

by 99liners



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: newly married jimin and y/n are embarked on their path to give rise to a beautiful relationship which is still taking it’s place in their lives. they move into their new apartment, but apart from the awkwardness which prevails between them, the cloddishness with their newly acquainted neighbors wasn’t going away too, anytime soon.in simpler words, a shy human resources manager gets arranged married (courtesy of parents) to an equally shy to-be astrophysicist and they both enter into the realm of married life. living with each other didn’t actually seem to be the problem, instead it was adjusting to the new environment, the new people around without their friends that made it awkward and slowed the process down.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. profiles;

(i made the mood-board, but i **don’t** own the pictures.)

_from right to left;_

> **park jimin:**

  * **hometown** : busan
  * **age** : 28
  * **qualification** : holds an MBA from yonsei university.
  * **job** : works as an HR manager at jung corporation.
  * tends to be possessive, likes soju, taking control, cuddling with you after a long day at work. he hates baekhyun, and also when people disobey him.



> **kim taehyung:**

  * **hometown** : daegu but grew up in busan with jimin
  * **age** : 28
  * **qualification** : has done masters on computer engineering.
  * **job** : works as a software engineer for min industries.
  * jimin’s best friend.



> **min yoongi:**

  * **hometown** : daegu
  * **age** : 29
  * **qualification** : studied liberal arts from korea university
  * **job** : works as a solo music producer and songwriter



> **jeon jeongguk:**

  * **hometown** : spent his childhood in seoul before his family moved to busan
  * **age** : 23
  * **qualification** : currently in his final year of interior designing from busan national university
  * your boy best friend



> **y/n:**

  * **hometown** : ___ but you grew up in seoul, south korea when your parents moved there.
  * **age** : 21, same as lucas.
  * **qualification** : just started masters on astrophysics from seoul national university.



> **wong xuxi (lucas** ):

  * **hometown** : seoul
  * **age** : 21, same as you.
  * **qualification** : currently doing his masters on arts from seoul national university
  * your close friend.



> **kim namjoon:**

  * **hometown** : ilsan
  * **age** : 30
  * **qualification** : holds an MBA from seoul national university.
  * **job** : works as an HR head at jung corporation.



> **kim huna:**

  * **hometown** : incheon
  * **age** : 25
  * **qualification** : currently doing PhD (psychology) from seoul national university.
  * namjoon’s wife.



> **byun baekhyun:**

  * **hometown** : bucheon
  * **age** : 29
  * **qualification** : holds an MBA from yonsei university. (was jimin’s senior)
  * **job** : works as an HR manager at jung corporation.




	2. ONE | DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc)  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age-gap!au (7 years)  
> genre: fluff  
> reading time: 7 minutes.

you jolted awake the third time your alarm started ringing after being snoozed the said two times earlier. it was five forty-five and you had to leave by six-thirty to reach your university by seven o'clock sharp. your husband, park jimin was still deep in sleep, given he was working late ( _he slept near three in the morning_ ) on an important report for a business meeting on the next day. he was sprawled beside you. though it had been around a month since you got married but you still felt so different on seeing him lying beside you. you had concluded that this strange feeling wasn’t going away anytime soon.

after finishing your morning routine, you headed straight for the fridge to look for anything eatable, it was almost an impossible task for you to cook breakfast at six, your eyes would be half open, your mood – too sour, and your attention span; of a goldfish – three seconds.

you found milk and decided to just go for cereal because one can never go wrong with cereal. after you finished eating, you put on your shoes and wrote a note for your husband like you did everyday.

“ _i hope i remind you enough times that you’re an asshole because you get to sleep more than me, you don’t even get up to see me off. i hope your boss makes your life hell, park diminie!~_ ”

you stuck the post-it on his forehead before kissing it gently, he looked absolutely peaceful as his chest rose up and went down like slow ripples of water near the shore of the beaches in busan, jimin’s hometown.

you left the apartment but before you could reach the stairs, you retraced your steps back to your shared bedroom and removed the post-it. you crumpled it throwing it in the trash and wrote a new one, a more formal one. you needed to move with the pace of your relationship and not jump ahead of herself.

“ _i’ll cook tonight so i hope you’ll be home faster. have a good day xx_ ”.

you crumpled it too and threw it at the trash as you continued writing the exact same message but without the x’s.

you both had recently moved to the new apartment complex. it was more of a family apartment complex compared to your previous university students dorm-like apartments, a small gift from jimin’s parents. it was peaceful, and way too peaceful for you, so much so sometimes that the quietness would bother you and you would end up with either going out or calling your friends over. jimin did the same.

you took your necessary belongings - phone, keys, wallet, face mask, and left the apartment. making sure the door is locked, you set out on your way down the stairs. since you guys lived on the first floor, you used the stairs rather than unnecessarily using the elevator.

you were on your way down to the other half of the stairs when you heard footsteps behind you. your heart started beating a bit faster to your liking because you were pretty sure you knew these familiar footsteps. soon enough you heard the jingling of the keys as the aforementioned person put them in their bag and unlocked their phone, the sound the phone made was also something you had become quite familiar with lately and you _dreaded_ it.

you clutched on the metallic strap of your sling bag on your right side as you walked, wishing that the person would not recognize you but to your dismay, they already had.

“good morning y/n-ssi!”

you froze in your tracks as you looked back, forcing a smile to appear polite, “annyeonghaseyo mrs kim,” you bowed without a moment’s hesitation.

kim huna smiled bowing too, “seriously, you don’t have to bow to me! the last time we talked i think it was pretty much established that we are of the same age group.”

“ah. yes, yes, mrs kim..”

“also, just call me huna, please.”

“no, no. mrs kim, me and my husband, we both really respect your husband.. so..”

huna could feel the awkwardness pricking at her skin as the entire environment went silent, “um, i see you are headed out, probably to your workplace?”

“yeah my university, what about you?”

“same, i’m a student at seoul national university. my department is psychology.”

if one was silent, they could clearly hear the string of curse words that were muttered out as you took a small, sharp breath, “that’s great!”

of course it was, was it not? they were studying in the same college, both were in the same university but you were doing your masters in astrophysics. you thanked all the gods that at least the stream was different.

“which university are you in, y/n-ssi?”

“me..? oh, i’m in yonsei university,” you lied straight to her face, it was not like you did not like mrs kim, it was just that neither jimin nor you could be comfortable with your neighbors, they always looked so dull and satisfied with the pin drop silence around them. you were excited when you met your next door neighbor - kim namjoon and his wife kim huna but both jimin and you grew uncomfortable and awkward when you learned that namjoon was two years and nine years older to you both, respectively. you were immediately forced to comply with the centuries old norms and traditions of paying utter respect to your elders which made the crevice of awkwardness wider.

“oh, that’s great! it’s such a renowned and big university,” huna offered you a warm smile.

you smiled back, “so is SNU. i am sorry to sound rude but i really need to leave or i will miss my bus.”

“well that’s too bad! why isn’t jimin-ssi driving you? joonie is driving me to mine and i would have dropped you off but yonsei is on the opposite side.”

“ah, he is still asleep, and i usually take the bus, please don’t stay back for me. i will take my leave now, have a good day!” you bowed again before rushing out and speed walking towards the bus stop.

* * *

after the classes ended for the day, you were walking back home from university when your incoming message ringtone played, ‘ _ding_ ’.

on checking it, you saw it was jimin.

> **| jimin-ssi:** we’ve run out of milk. please buy some on your way home
> 
> **| jimin-ssi** : i need coffee 
> 
> **| jimin-ssi:** and you </3

although you are past that period where you used to call him jimin-ssi but you never got around to changing his name in your phone. but yes it did take you a lot of “ _y/n-ah stop making me feel like i’m some ajhussi!_ ” from jimin till you finally started calling him just jimin.

> **| wifey:** yes my lord!
> 
> **| jimin-ssi:** good girl ;)

you typed as you walked.

> **| wifey:** get back to work you punk, you still have three hours left before you clock out

you erased the message and rephrased it,

> **| wifey:** :D get back to work! i will see you tonight

jimin chuckled on seeing your message, he had already clocked out. since an important meeting was taking place the next day for a huge deal, and consequently a huge announcement, everyone was focused on the reports and jimin had finished the files on his table so he was allowed to clock out. this would be a nice opportunity for you both to spend some quality time given how neither of had taken leave from your respective works after the marriage or went to an actual honeymoon.

you walked to the regular departmental store in front of your apartment complex main gates. you picked some milk and some snacks and headed for the cash counter to pay when you heard the similar medium pitched voice and froze, “shit.”

it was huna, standing in front of you in the line to pay. you were really walking on eggshells since morning.

after huna finished getting her items billed and paid for them, she walked away from the line collecting her brown bag. you walked ahead and quietly placed your items on the counter. just as huna looked sideways she smiled seeing you, her precious little neighbor, y/n.

“omg y/n-ssi! you come here too!”

“ye-yeah! it’s closer to the apartment so..”

“that’s great! we get our groceries and other necessities from here too!”

“that’s awesome..!” you paid for your stuff and collected them all the while noticing that huna had not left yet and was waiting for you to be done.

 _alright_.

“how was your day?” huna chirped.

_here we go._

“it was good, productive i will say,” you half nodded doubting your own words, all you did was work on a paper and send memes to your friends, productive enough?

“that’s great! shit you would not believe what happened today! our T.A was late today so everyone was slacking off and when he came, he looked so disheveled and out of breath, so of course the students exchanged suggestive glances and then he received a call, his phone was on loudspeaker or something and a girl exclaimed out loudly how great of a time she had. the whole department started laughing!” huna chuckled as she narrated the story.

you nodded smiling, more to yourself because you noticed you guys were closer to the apartment.

“so what have you got there?”

“oh, nothing just milk and snacks. jimin wanted coffee.”

“me and my husband are coffee addicts! you should totally come to our place for coffee sometime soon, maybe today itself!”

before you could reply you saw another familiar figure of a male striding towards you guys, the said figure hugged huna from back and placed a loving kiss on her cheek, “i missed you.”

you bowed immediately on seeing kim namjoon, “annyeonghaseyo mr kim!”

“aish, just call me oppa!”

“oh, no, no it’s fine.”

“so what were you talking about?”

huna blushed, “babe, she just told me that her husband wanted coffee so she went to the departmental store we always go to for milk. let’s invite them to our place today for coffee?”

“of course! please y/n-ssi you should come.”

you waved your free hand, “ah mr kim that’s very nice of you but it will be quite a bit till jimin clocks out, he does not get out before nine o'clock on weekdays. and it’s hardly even six.”

“well that’s too ba–,” namjoon stopped halfway when he saw jimin walking towards them. “well, he is here!”

you looked behind you, clearly surprised. nice timing park jimin, you had successfully avoided the _dreaded_ invitation but he just had to make his hero’s entry.

jimin’s cold hand found its way around your waist making you gasp internally. jimin, on noticing namjoon and his wife, immediately refrained his hand and bowed twice, “good evening mr kim, good evening mrs kim.”

“drop the honoraries jimin-ah! come my wife and i are having coffee and you both are joining, i won’t hear a no,” his smile was warm.

neither jimin nor you could say no to this and nodded as you guys walked in behind them.

“bad timing, right?” jimin whispered in your ear as he walked in behind you.

you snickered sardonically as you replied, “oh boy, you have no idea.”


	3. TWO | DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc)  
> extra characters: hang sanghyuk (hyuk), yook sungjae, park sooyoung (joy).  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age-gap!au (7 years).  
> genre: fluff  
> reading time: 10 minutes

a peaceful sunday never existed. sundays are inevitably the worst. you work the entire week and then when sunday comes you have to sit down, make a list of things you could not do and then finish them. it’s an endless loop.

you were still asleep, lying on the bed when jimin poked your arm, “we have to go grocery shopping,” he reminded you.

“i would have been happier hearing _‘i have to go grocery shopping’_. let me sleeeeep,” you whined pouting.

“oh honey, no. i suffer and so do you,” jimin shook his head snatching the blanket.

you huffed before finally getting up and headed directly to the washroom and grabbed your brush. it is still weird for you to see another toothbrush in the holder beside yours. everything is still weird. sometimes at night, you would pace your breathing just to hear him breathing and realize how real everything is. he is real, he is your husband, sleeping right next to you.

jimin opening the washroom door unexpectedly brought you out of your train of thoughts.

“don't mind me,” he chimed as he walked in the shower with his towel. or wait was that _yours_?

you sighed a tad bit annoyed and quietly applied the toothpaste on the bristles and started brushing.

all you wanted at that point, on a sunday morning was to brush your teeth in peace but soon enough you heard jimin singing some new kpop song. the same song you heard on music bank last night.

and as if on cue, you shook your head because you were expecting his singing.

 _odd_ , you thought.

here you were complaining about him being noisy but then again you are kind of getting habituated to his antics. had he not started singing, you would feel more awkward.

after freshening up, you headed for the kitchen. on opening the fridge you noticed the milk carton in the middle tray instead of at the door, _where it should be._ you groaned and grabbed it from there in a rather harsh movement and grabbed your favourite pack of cereals.

“oh, no you did not,” your face fell as you realized the cereal box was empty. not your favourite five grain cereal. angry, you threw the empty box into the trash can.

just as you went to grab an apple, you heard some shuffling of feet and lo and behold _out-of-the-shower-with-wet-hair_ park jimin in only his grey sweats. he was shirtless. you could feel yourself gulping which oddly felt like it created a sound so loud that the entire apartment complex heard you thirsting over your hot husband. you looked at him and tried to stay indifferent cause you were angry but boy is he handsome.

“sorry, i finished your cereal. i was really hungry and you were asleep so i did not want to wake you up.”

you took a deep breath and took a bite out of the apple, “it’s fine. we can go out for breakfast.”

“sounds great, you should get ready.”

“yeah give me ten minutes, i will take a quick shower,” you remarked as you walked back into your shared bedroom. your wet towel was lying on the bed. it was clearly your towel, how could he not see that? you picked it up, holding it between your index finger and thumb at the very corner.

jimin came from behind and noticed you, “oh, yeah sorry about that.”

“you should be—,” you started but he cut you off in the middle.

“yeah, i was going to pick it up and hang it out in the balcony but totally slipped my mind. don't worry, the bedsheet is not that wet,” he smiled touching the sheet where he had kept the towel, “it will dry in no time.”

 _‘oh, so he still has not realized it is my towel,’_ you thought as you looked at him with a poker smile on your face.

“yes, of course.” you offered him a closed mouthed smile and grabbed a fresh towel and a yellow summer dress with white sunflowers. it was an off-shoulder flowy dress and you really liked wearing it when it was sunny out.

as the washroom door closed behind you, jimin opened the cupboard and noticed your clothes in a crumpled manner near his hanging _pressed_ formal shirts.

“are you kidding me?” jimin muttered under his breath as he moved his shirt towards one of the ends of bar so your mount of clothes could not crease his shirts.

jimin took out his black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. upon changing into them, he tucked in his t-shirt and opened the left drawer to grab his belt but it was not there. the left drawer is where he keeps his belt every time but every single time, you move it somewhere else. 

jimin groaned out loud, “not again!”

right at that moment you stepped out, some droplets of water still dripping down your feet, the dress barely covering your knees. the pendant around your neck sticking to your neck like glue, your hair sticking to the back of the dress making it wet and droplets of water visible on the exposed part of your shoulders.

“what’s wrong?” you asked as you heard him.

jimin turned to you, but all his anger vanished as he watched you standing on the mat; you had turned your head to the left, gathering your hair to the side as you gently rubbed and squeezed it with the towel to absorb the remaining water.

you noticed his gaze at you and looked up at him, “black suits you.”

“you think?” jimin let out a smile.

you started chuckling nervously as you realized you had spoken out loud. you were supposed to say that in your mind, not to him!

“yea- i mean what’s wrong, i heard you yelling.”

“um, no, it’s just my belt. i can’t find it. _again_ ,” he gave you a suggestive look.

“why? it’s right there in your sock drawer,” you stated moving past him, some of the droplets of water falling on him as you pushed your hair back again and opened a drawer revealing his belt.

“voila!” you took it out and handed it to him.

he took it slowly and though he wanted to tell you not to misplace it again but you just looked too majestic at that moment. your beautiful eyes staring right back at his.

it was becoming too much for him so he moved his gaze, “mhm thanks.”

you sat down in front of your vanity and pulled out your makeup pouch.

jimin put on his belt and sat on the bed putting on his socks, his eyes not leaving you for a second.

he noticed as you took out your moisturizer and applied some evenly around your face and then some primer. you put on a bit of kohl around your eyes and mascara on your lashes and a colored lip balm that made your lips look so plump. he just wanted to grab your face and kiss you. 

you felt his gaze again and looked at him through the mirror when he certainly was not expecting it. you guys made eye contact and the both of you sat staring at each other, neither daring to even breath. 

but the eye contact broke as jimin’s phone went off and he huffed staring at the caller id — _kim bro_.

“great timing, jerk,” jimin muttered to himself as he picked it up and walked out to the living room.

“what do you want?” jimin asked as soon as he answered the call.

“that’s some nice sunday attitude thing you have going on there,” taehyung remarked.

“bro, just tell me?”

“no, you’re pissed. tell me what i interrupted. like lord oh lord, tell me which unholy work did i stop in the middle?” taehyung laughed.

“i swear i am going to beat you up. you interrupted nothing, i was just admiring her lips.”

“oh god, you so have the hots for her. i mean i don’t blame you, she _is_ hot.”

you just sat there and blushed biting your lip, after a minute of composing your bursting heart, you put on your gladiator sandals and grabbed your tan sling bag. you went to grab your phone from the nightstand and noticed his watch and wallet. you took them with you as well and came to the living room where jimin had just finished his call and was drinking some water.

“shall we?” you asked as he kept down the tumbler of water.

“yeah,” he turned to you smiling.

“oh, you forgot these,” you handed him his wallet and watch.

“oh yeah, because of taehyung,” jimin shook his head as he put on his watch and inserted his wallet in his jeans back pocket.

you guys left after locking the apartment and headed for the café two blocks away.

jimin opened the door for you and you both got seated near the window outlooking the streets. you ordered pancakes and a latte while jimin just ordered a brownie and an americano provided he already had cereal when he woke up.

“by the way, you looked a bit off in the morning,” jimin started.

you looked at him as you kept your phone away, “mhm. because i realized you had finished my cereal.”

“yeah, about that, i am sorry again.”

“what about you? you sounded a bit peeved too when i came out of the shower.”

“because you kept my belt somewhere else, again.”

“jimin i am sorry but you do not keep anything in any manner. i have been keep all your socks in a drawer and i keep your belt there too.”

“well you have to understand that i have lived in a college dorm for five years and then in an apartment with taehyung. i have developed some crash habits, i admit that.”

“and i accept that i move things without informing you, i am sorry. i will tell you about it first from next time,” you smiled.

jimin offered you his signature smile as he placed his hand on top of yours, “well i guess we are acing this marriage thing.”

“i mean yeah, we are good together,” you nodded, a blush appearing on your cheeks as you tucked some loose strands of hair behind your ear.

* * *

> **two weeks later:**

within two weeks of the previous coffee get together at huna and namjoon’s place, you and jimin got busted in your own ways.

jimin walked in his cabin and found sungjae on his seat, “hello to you too.”

“hey, the new human resources head is joining today,” sungjae said, his eyes stuck to the computer on jimin’s desk.

jimin turned his head to take a look and groaned, “it is ten in the morning. and you are watching porn. on **my** computer.”

“i know, makes it all the more fun,” sungjae grinned before being dethroned from the seat by jimin in a small hustle.

“do you know anything about the head?” jimin asked closing the porn tab.

“not really. i don’t even know the name.”

“i hope everything does not get changed because we recently acted on a lot of ideas and scrapping them all out would be hectic.”

“tell me about it,” sungjae’s phone lit up and he checked the message, “let’s go, the introduction is in the conference room.”

jimin nodded and headed to the conference room on the second floor with sungjae.

* * *

huna got caught up with writing a dissertation so she was late to lunch. but when she walked in to the seoulde cafeteria, whom she saw, blew her mind.

 _you_ were sitting on one of the tables. spoon in one hand and pen in the other as you were writing something frantically in your notebook.

huna hurried to you, baffled and sat in front of you, keeping her plate down, “holy shit, what are you doing here?”

“what do you mean? i study her–” you stopped mid way realizing whom you were talking to and face palmed, “uh, hey!”

“but you said you go to yonsei,” huna asked, still unsure.

“i know, i lied. i am so very sorry,” you sighed.

“but why? i don’t understand.”

“i know like even the reason for it is so stupid. we both started on a really awkward note and just it was weird and in the spur of the moment, i straight out lied to you about the university. i tend to say shit when i am nervous,” you tried to explain, “so we good?”

huna just laughed, “it’s okay. i can understand,” she started eating taking out her silverware, “what are you writing?”

“i am working on a calculation in the frame of loop quantum mechanics against string theory and my equation is way off. like this is probably the hundredth time i am redoing it but it just will not match,” you whined, a small pout playing on your lips.

“yeah, i wll just pretend i understood what you meant when you said quantum equation,” huna replied.

“it’s stupid. i should just give up and become a housewife. like i am this close to gathering all my papers and books and then setting them on fire. this close,” you huffed, emphasizing on ‘ _this_ ’.

huna’s laugh could be heard again as she shook her head at you and continued eating, “you said jimin-ssi works at jung corporation, right?”

“mhm-hmm,” you nodded crossing the equation again and starting anew.

“joonie had applied to the same company a month ago and he is joining today as the hr head!!” huna exclaimed grinning, “like can you imagine. you and i both study in the same university and now our husbands work at the same place too! what a cliché.”

“wow, no shit..” you stranded the paper for a while and decided to eat your, now, cold food.

* * *

jimin and sungjae walked in the conference room. jimin’s eyes roamed around the room to look for unfamiliar faces but there were not any. the operation director, the recruiting manager, hyuk, joy, namjoon- wait. jimin double checked to make sure that it was kim namjoon that he was staring it and he surely was not mistaken the very first time.

“there, that’s him,” sungjae spoke as he looked towards namjoon’s direction.

“yeah..” jimin watched quietly as the meeting commenced and their director introduced namjoon.

after the introductory speech came to an end, namjoon spotted jimin in the crowd and headed over to him, “hey! look, we work at the same place now.”

“yes.. good afternoon sir,” jimin smiled meekly, “that is great news really.”

namjoon smiled back and addressed everyone in the conference room, “let’s get to work, shall we? i have prepared all the new necessary projects that i was presented with.”

jimin stared at namjoon blankly, this is exactly what his team was fearing. he glanced at sungjae and joy who had the same blank expression marred on their faces, as well. 

after the meeting was adjourned, everyone walked out of the conference room to get to work. to say the changes were in progress would be an understatement. it was a transformation in process. 

hyuk, sungjae and joy joined him while walking to the elevator.

it was sungjae who spoke up first, breaking the spell of silence, “what do we do now?”

“scrape off everything,” joy replied nonchalantly. she had poured a 100% in the projects that they brought to life in a matter of a few months, along with the others but guess it did not matter anymore.

“just like that?” hyuk weighed in.

“what other choice do we have? we better stop crying over spilt milk and get to working at the new projects or the promotion goes to the other team.” _byun baekhyun’s team_. jimin would rather drink bleach than let them win.

“yeah, cannot let them win. let’s do this,” sungjae replied nodding.

after agreeing and forming a work plan, they distributed their work amongst themselves and walked to their respective cubicles.


	4. THREE | DREADED NEIGBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc)  
> extra characters: kim taehyung.  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age-gap!au (7 years).  
> genre: fluff.  
> reading time: 9 minutes

“your presentation was really elaborative,” commented namjoon while driving.

jimin and namjoon were headed from the office back to their apartment complex. jimin’s car was in the service center for regular servicing so namjoon had offered to give him lift to the office and back.

“yeah, y/n made the slides. i was too tired,” jimin offered a smile checking his phone, and looked up when namjoon took a left from the third signal instead of taking a right.

“are we going somewhere else?”

namjoon nodded, “yeah, you mind if we drop by the mall first?”

“no, no, it’s alright. huna-ssi is there, i am guessing?”

“no, actually, our first anniversary is next week and i spent the entire month thinking about a gift ‘cause i want to make everything perfect. finally i have decided on the gift, and i am going to place an order for it.”  
  
jimin nodded exclaiming a sigh, “i see.”  
  
upon reaching the said mall, namjoon parked the car and headed inside the mall with jimin.  
  
jimin walked behind namjoon and his face turned into one of sheer shock when he realized namjoon was walking towards _‘victoria’s secret_ ’ entrance.  
  
’ _do i have to..,’_ jimin mumbled under his breath as he walked in the shop and was immediately greeted by the staff who were more than eager to show him all their apparels.  
  
namjoon noticed jimin’s embarrassed face and snickered, “calm down jimin-ah, your cheeks have turned red.”  
  
jimin chuckled nervously, “yeah, do we have to.. i am perfectly fine with waiting outside.”  
  
namjoon laughed, “don’t worry, i am not going to buy lingerie for my wife in front of you. you wait here, i am going to talk to the manager.”  
  
jimin nodded at once, “please.”  
  
jimin frankly did not know what to do, he had never been to a lingerie shop before. to be honest, he never had to.  
  
he pulled out his phone and thought of texting his best friend to kill the time.

> **| park bro:** bro have you ever been to victoria’s secret?? 😥😥

taehyung’s phone buzzed on his table as he was working on his laptop and picked it up to see his best friend’s text.

> **| kim bro:** bro why? what are you doing there?  
>   
>  **| park bro:** bro, with my boss neighbor 🙃 _  
> _  
>  **| kim bro:** bro it’s a lingerie shop right??  
>   
>  **| park bro:** no shit bro sherlock  
>   
>  **| kim bro:** bro it’s not a jurassic park, no one’s gonna eat you chill  
>   
>  **| park bro:** bro this feels so weird, all i see is lingerie  
>   
>  **| kim bro:** bro suffer and die 😂😂😂 _  
> _

jimin groaned rolling his eyes, texting taehyung was not helping at all. so, sliding his phone back inside the pocket of his black slacks, he decided to take a stroll around the shop rather than standing like a mannequin himself.  
  
crossing his arms on his chest, he looked around walking into the various aisles. the staff lady appeared again out of nowhere and noticed jimin checking out some of the lingerie.  
  
“sir, do you want to see something specific? special? for your girlfriend?” she offered smiling and noticed jimin’s ring, “anything new for your wife?”  
  
jimin almost shook his head vigorously as he stepped back but before he could kindly reject her offer, namjoon came and stood by him keeping his hand on his shoulder, “you gonna buy something for y/n?”  
  
“no. oh my god. no i am good.”  
  
“you look like you saw a ghost, man you are entertaining,” namjoon chuckled shaking his head, “what are you so afraid of?”  
  
“nothing hyungnim, i really do not have anything to buy, can we leave now?” jimin looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
namjoon decided to take advantage of the situation and tease him further, “are you shy cause i am here? i can even help you choose! i have really good choice!”  
  
“oh my god,” jimin touched his ears which had turned hot red, _'what’s the point of choosing when i don’t even know the size,_ ’ he mumbled under his breath.  
  
namjoon watched him absolutely bemused, “you don’t know what?” namjoon was on the verge of laughing out loud.  
  
“can we please go?” jimin exclaimed helplessly as he walked out.  
  
“you are kidding, right?” namjoon caught up with him.  
  
“no, seriously!”  
  
“i don’t believe you.”  
  
“ah, i don’t think you know hyungnim but we had an arranged marriage, i really don’t know much about her.”  
  
“really? man, i did not know,” namjoon replied as they both walked towards the parking lot.  
  
“yeah, that’s why, we are still kinda awkward with each other,” jimin stated in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
“expected. does it get challenging? because you guys are still learning to live with each other at this point, i guess?”  
  
“you’ve no idea,” jimin got in as namjoon unlocked the car and got himself in too. “but we are moving forward, we have found mutual understanding.”  
  
“that is great to hear,” namjoon started the car and silence prevailed among them again.  
  
jimin strapped himself as he replayed the conversation in his mind. he never imagined he would be discussing his personal life with his neighbor turned boss, but as far as awkward conversations go, this does not qualify as one.  
  
namjoon finally pulled over in front of their apartment building gate and jimin got out bowing, “thank you hyungnim for the lift.”

namjoon nodded smiling, “it was my pleasure. don’t worry about it.”

they both took the stairs as they lived on the same floor. bidding goodbye as namjoon walked in his apartment, jimin searched for his keys in his laptop bag, strapped around his shoulder. finally after scrambling for two minutes for the keys, he grabbed them out and unlocked the door. he walked into the apartment and noticed you collecting dirty clothes to do the laundry. 

“do you mind if i ask you something?”  
  
“hello to you. and no, what is it?” you stopped with the basket of clothes in the middle of the hallway and looked at him.  
  
“do you buy from victoria’s secret?”  
  
“um.. yeah,” you replied, clearly not expecting this question.  
  
“why is everything so costly there?”  
  
“what were you doing there?” you asked him, an amused look on your face.  
  
“do you guys like get off on my sufferance? i had to go cause of namjoon hyung.”  
  
“i see, for a second i thought you had a side girlfriend and were out to buy a gift for her but then i realized, you are just too sweet.”  
  
“sure,” jimin replied lamely as he walked to the shared bedroom to change. he closed the door behind him and approximately three seconds later, came his booming voice, “just for the record, i had two girlfriends in university, okay. i am a cool guy.”  
  
you giggled walking to the washing machine, “whatever you say, cool guy." 

after finishing putting all the clothes in the machine according to the colors, you walked to the kitchen to set the dinner when jimin joined to help you. he had changed and was now clad in a grey sweatshirt and a pair of black joggers.

“how was your day?” started jimin as he took the plates from your hands and placed them on the table. the slightest graze of his hand against yours made him smile. 

“hectic, but my professor really liked my assignment so that was a relief,” you replied taking out the rice from the rice cooker into two bowls. 

“oh, that is great.” jimin nodded gathering the chopsticks and spoon.

“and how was your day?” you set the bowls and grabbed the silverware from his hand and placed them around the plates.

“tiring,” jimin stated grabbing the soup pot and placed it on the middle of the table.

after setting the rest of the side dishes, jimin and you sat around the table. you both started eating quietly, but you noticed jimin being absent minded.  
  
"hey, what are you thinking so hard about? still thinking about the hiked prices of lingerie?” you looked at him.  
  
“no.. but yeah..,” jimin let out a small chuckle sighing, office had been draining and with the new change of the human resources head, things were not any easier. everything was hectic, old ideas were being scrapped and replaced by newer dynamic ideas.  
  
you smiled seeing him smile, “you look so tired.”  
  
jimin nodded grabbing the glass of water and drinking some.  
  
“how about you don’t go to office tomorrow, call in sick and maybe i will bunk classes too and we can stay in for the day,” you offered, nervous, biting your lip as you tapped your feet on the floor in anticipation of his reply.  
  
jimin looked at you, frowning, “i would love to do that but i really have to go in tomorrow.”  
  
you nodded at once, “no, no, i understand,” you stood up as you finished eating, “let me,” you picked up jimin’s empty plate along with yours and walked to the kitchen.  
  
“hey, you have been doing all the chores, it’s not fair. wait i will get the clean clothes out of the washing machine,” jimin stood up and walked away.  
  
you were busy cleaning the table while jimin was taking out the clothes from the machine and assorting them in different baskets, both busy in doing your chores.

jimin was sorting through the white clothes and throwing his white shirts in the basket which had “press” written on it, which meant that they needed to be pressed before wearing, when he came upon your white t-shirt bra. 

he kept it in the basket along with your other clothes but something in him stopped him and he picked it up. he looked around himself to make sure you were not anywhere near as he searched for the size on the piece of lingerie. on finding none, he huffed a sigh and kept it back. he shook his head and cursed himself under his breath, ‘ _you’re one creepy asshole._ ’

“mhmm?” you hummed as you walked to him.

“no, no. i was doing nothing. i mean i finished sorting everything,” jimin said haphazardly.

“ahha..,” you looked at him suspiciously, “thank you. i have set the bed. you should head over and sleep.”

“and you?”

“i have to finish this one paper. i will be over soon, don’t worry.”

jimin nodded and walked to the shared bedroom, “don’t stay up till late,” he said before heading over to the bed and just flatly flopping down on the cozy mattress as it hugged his body. the hug he needed and appreciated as he pulled the blanket over himself and hugged the pillow on his side.

you brewed some quick black coffee and settled down on jimin’s work desk. pulling out your laptop you started working on your paper, occasionally checking your tumblr feed which was open in the adjacent tab. you went to and fro between writing your paper and scrolling mindlessly through endless gifs of kpop idols, reblogging here and there. 

it was late at night when your tumblr friend texted you and your phone ‘ding’ed.

> **| y/f/n:** you are so quiet in the group chat tonight
> 
> **| y/f/n:** getting some action now are we
> 
> **| y/f/n:**?? ( _͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

you rolled your eyes and started typing.

> **| y/n:** calm yo tiddies hoe
> 
> **| y/n:** i’m working
> 
> **| y/f/n:** on his dick?
> 
> **| y/f/n:** yeah i get it
> 
> **| y/n:** listen.
> 
> **| y/n:** i’d 13 contacts in my phone.
> 
> **| y/n:** now i’ve 12 bitch
> 
> **| y/n:** deleted and blocked
> 
> **| y/f/n:** 😂 😂 😂 😂

shutting down your laptop around 0200 hours, you headed for the bedroom and made it to your bed without stomping your feet somewhere in the dark. lying on your back, you exclaimed a sigh and sneaked inside the blanket. turning your back to jimin and closed your eyes.

you were tired but the pain in your back would not let you sleep so you kept turning this way and that way groaning.

jimin woke up to your groaning and switched on the bed lamp, “hey, what’s wrong?” he looked at you, his eyes half closed and still adjusting to the light coming from the lamp.

“shit, i did not mean to wake you up. go back to sleep, it’s alright.”

jimin glanced at the clock which read 0207 hours and could see you were half asleep as well, “no tell me, are you in pain? do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

“no, it’s stupid. don’t worry please,” you turned to his side and hid your face in the pillow between you two.

“you can tell me, come on,” he slipped his finger underneath your chin and made you look at him, “go on.”

“it’s really stupid and trivial,” you tried to pry away jimin’s attention but it certainly was not going anywhere. giving up, you just decided to get it over with and sleep the minimum four hours you would get, “i am tired of sleeping in this stupid bra. i cannot stand it and it’s giving me back pains and just, ugh, it’s so stupid.”

“oh,” jimin said, he undeniably was not expecting this. hell with his boasting about his two girlfriends, he knew nothing about women and he surely did not know this either.

“take it off then. you should have the very night you first felt it was paining,”

“i know, i just. look, we promised to set a pace and we did and both of us are going at that pace and it’s been nothing but great for this relationship. i did not want to take any steps which would make you think that i am forcing anything.”

“you are so silly,” he chuckled, “go on take it off and go to sleep,” he smiled.

you kept staring at him until he understood, “oh right, sorry.” he turned his back and switched off the lamp.

you slid your fingers under your over-sized t-shirt and unclasped the bra. you pulled down the straps from each side of the t-shirt and took it off, “yes. this is heaven,” you groaned out throwing the bra under the bed making a mental note to take out in the morning. 

jimin just chuckled on hearing your ranting.

“hey! i did not even know the mattress felt so soft all this month, oh my god, i have been missing out on so much.”

jimin turned to you finally and pulled you close which clearly knocked the air right out of your lungs, “yeah you have, but not anymore,” he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead as his hands draped around you.

you visibly stopped functioning for a second before a huge smile spread over your face.

“yeah, not anymore. good night, mr park.”

“good night, mrs park.”


	5. FOUR | DREADED NEIGBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc)  
> extra characters: kim taehyung, byun baekhyun, lee minhyung (mark), wong xuxi (lucas).  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age-gap!au (7 years).  
> genre: angst, fluff.  
> reading time: 14 minutes.

if rolling your eyes into the back of your skull was possible, jimin would have done that a hundred times by now as byun baekhyun continued his presentation in the conference room.

after namjoon joined as the HR head, this was the second presentation they were having. both jimin and baekhyun’s team were asked to present their suggestions for the new ideas presented by namjoon.

jimin could not really put his finger on what it exactly was but he just cannot stand baekhyun. maybe it’s cause of the smug look on his face all the time, or the fact that he is an insufferable jerk who has sabotaged jimin’s team multiple times before. he is not even subtle about it, he openly does things in front of jimin like hinting about his ideas to their boss or buttering up to them just to watch jimin suffer.

in the last presentation, baekhyun had really impressed namjoon. however of a smug jerk he is, jimin has to admit that baekhyun has better ideas but jimin’s ideas are more practical and fit.

it was jimin’s turn to present but he kept sitting in his seat, his one hand supporting his chin as he just stared at the blank screen pointlessly.

“mr park?” namjoon cleared his throat.

“huh?” jimin straightened up and realized it’s his turn, “uh sorry, yes. good afternoon everyone,” jimin started at once, his hand buttoning his blazer buttons, the other hand getting hold of the projector controller lying on the desk.

after jimin finished his presentation, namjoon stood up, “well that was the last presentation for the day. thank you to both the teams for the suggestions, i will look into them and choose whose suggestions we will be implementing. you will be notified of the same within tomorrow.”

everyone stood up and bowed, namjoon bowed back and exited the room. jimin walked out only to be greeted by baekhyun who was standing near the door of the conference room.

“so i heard that the new boss is your neighbor,” baekhyun started.

jimin sighed rolling his eyes again, “listen. i don’t have time for this, now if you will excuse me, i have work to do.”

jimin went to walk away but baekhyun blocked his way, “don’t think you can take this project away from me, little jiminie. like always, my team will preside this project too.”

jimin chose not to reply and walked to his office huffing in anger. he sat down in his seat and took out his phone to check his schedule when he noticed that you had called him once and left three text messages. he did not check the messages and directly went to call you.

he called you worried, “hey. are you okay?”

you whispered, “mhm, i am in class. called to ask you if you could come home soon tonight,” you held the mouthpiece of your earphones between your lips as you took down the notes the professor was writing on the blackboard.

jimin let a sigh of relief knowing that you are fine, “seriously, y/n? i was in a meeting. what if i hadn’t put my phone on silent mode?”

you felt the daggers that he threw at you with his words and bit your lip embarrassed, “i am sorry,” before he could reply, you immediately cut the call.

jimin sighed covering his face, he should not have done that. you are not supposed to remember his whole schedule everyday. he kept staring at his phone and thought of calling again but remembered you said you were in class so threw his phone on his desk with a thud. his body slacked on the office chair, as he rotated it slowly using his foot as leverage. he has never felt bad for talking harshly to someone before. hell, this is how he talks to his team all the time and honestly that’s how he gets work done around here. now that he thinks of it, was he really that harsh? jimin grabbed his head in frustration, he does not have time to think about all this.

he really needed to get back to work but instead he picked up his phone and dialed the first number in his ‘ _favorites_ ’.

taehyung clicked a button on his bluetooth earpiece connected to his right ear, “this better be important, park. i am hella busy.”

“am i always harsh in general?”

“jerk, you did not,” taehyung exclaimed at once, stopping whatever it was that he typing on his laptop and pushed his office chair back. 

jimin nodded as if taehyung is right there in front of him. like always, taehyung knew what jimin did without jimin actually telling him.

“yep. but i was not angry at her! i was pissed about baekhyun.”

“please tell me that she had it coming, she did something that’s why you reacted harshly?”

“no.. i just snapped..” jimin breathed out, talking more in a mumble. 

taehyung face palmed, “you are unbelievable. this is why you never could sustain a relationship in universit-”

jimin cut him off, “hey back off! stop rubbing that in my face every chance you get.”

“uh never. now listen here you little piece of shit, you are going to finish all your work and head home to her at once, you are going to buy flowers and you are going to serenade her for putting up with a jerk like you.”

“how do you that?”

“buy flowers? you go to a flori-”

jimin cut him off again, “yah! i meant serenade her, how do i do that? i have always been too busy with studies now with work, i know nothing.”

taehyung sighed, “i feel like crying, you are so naïve and an amateur.”

“shut up and help your bro out,” jimin muttered as he typed “ _florist nearby_ ” in his computer.

taehyung sighed and tried to explain himself better about how to be a romantic.

after your classes were over, you whipped out your phone for the first time after the _dreaded_ phone call and opened your messages to delete the texts you had sent jimin in the afternoon but since they had been sent over an hour ago so the delete option was not available anymore. you noticed that he still had not seen your texts. although you felt bad that it is evening now and he still has not checked your texts, you quietly thrust your phone back in your jeans pocket and gathered your stuff, stuffing them haphazardly inside your bag.

mark, who was about to leave the empty hall room after gathering his stuff, noticed you and walked over to you, “hey, is everything alright?”

you looked up at him and offered him a small smile, “hey. and yeah i am good.”

“i don’t see you hanging outside university anymore.”

you nodded getting up, “yeah, i guess those days are gone.”

“we used to hang out in the café all the time, i miss those days,” mark continued as you guys walked out of the class together.

you nodded as a smile appeared on your lips, yes your bachelor days. both literally and figuratively - back then, you were still doing your bachelors in physics and were a bachelor in life too. although it only has been like 6 months into the masters program, it already feels like an eternity since you last had a hang out with your college buddies. life has been nothing but stressful recently, the masters program is more demanding than the bachelors and marriage is not an easy feat either.

“call lucas, we will go there today!” you said excited.

“seriously? man, i am calling him right away,” mark grinned and took out his phone. 

you walked out of your physics faculty building and saw huna on her way out too. you guys made eye contact and huna walked over to you.

“hey doll, how was your day?”

you smiled, “hey unnie, it was okay!”

“you seem off girl,” huna said, her eyebrows furrowing.

you just stared at her wide-eyed, you have never had many girlfriends so it was something new that she knew right away that everything, in fact, was not okay. her presence was always warm like that of an older sister.

“oh no, it’s all okay really,” you tried to reassure her but she would not have it any other way.

“i can tell, we have been living across each other since a month now.”

you sighed licking your lips, “yeah, but it’s okay really, nothing to be worried about.”

huna nodded, “of course love. anyways, i am off to home, i am really tired. are you coming?”

you shook your head, “i am going to hang out with a couple of friends.”

“alright. have fun.” huna finger gunned at you and took her leave. you laughed at her cuteness and were soon joined by mark who finished his phone call.

“let’s go. lucas will come to the café directly,” mark started.

you walked to the café with him, talking about how your lives had been. none of your classmates, nay, no one in the entire university other than huna knew that you were married. you took special pride in hiding your platinum wedding band effectively that no one has ever caught onto it. 

reaching the café, you were greeted by an overexcited lucas who swooped you up in his arms the moment you walked to where he was sitting. you giggled as you hugged him back, “yes yes, i get it. i am awesome.”

lucas put you down chuckling, “i am the one who is awesome and no one can get enough of this angel like face,” lucas stood with his index finger and thumb under his chin, his lips puckered as if he is posing for a model. the three of you laughed at him and sat down deciding on what drinks to order. 

you did not notice the time flying by so quickly and how the sun had set hours ago and it was almost eight o’clock. lucas’ phone vibrated and he was the first one to announce his departure.

“guys i have to go. my brother is on his way to pick me up.”

“cool, i should leave too. i will drop you?” mark looked at you.

before you could reply, lucas beat you to it, “no i will drop her. it’s closer to my house.”

you did not want either of them to know where you live because they still thought you were living in your old dorm room. you wanted to refuse both of them but it was getting late, hopping in a taxi with a stranger seemed unnecessary when you can just go with lucas. 

“yeah, sure,” you ended up agreeing with lucas.

mark took his leave and after paying the bill, lucas and you stood outside talking about classes. 

a black mercedes rolled in and stopped in front of you two. you saw a blonde guy sitting inside, he was dressed in a fine, dapper suit.

lucas opened the back door for you and you got in, after closing which, lucas got in the passenger seat and turned back to face you, “y/n this is my hyung, baekhyun. and hyung this is my friend y/n.”

you bowed, “anneyeong-haseyo baekhyun-ssi.”

baekhyun smiled at you through his rear view mirror, “just call me oppa, it’s fine.”

you nodded and sat back as he started driving. the three of you sat in silence until baekhyun stopped at a signal and turned to you.

“are you also an arts major like our lucas, y/n?”

you were looking out of the window at the street lights that appeared hazy and were caught by surprise when you heard his voice all of a sudden, “oh, no. i am a physics major, my main is astrophysics now.”

baekhyun nodded, “whoa, you must be smart.”

you chuckled shaking your head, “no no, nothing like that.”

lucas added, “hyung take the first left from here.”

“wait no, i moved. i don’t live there anymore,” you said immediately. 

“oh?” lucas asked puzzled, “okay. you give hyung the directions then.”

“okay,” you offered a smile. that was awkward. you and lucas have known each other since high school, you guys have always been friends but not close enough to be sharing such intimate details like your marriage which you very much want to keep under wraps. to be fair, you are still in the process of figuring out this whole marriage thing, it is foreign, it is different and it is complicated. so is your husband, everyday you get to know him more and more so that is new too. you would feel much more comfortable talking about everything when you have some things figured out yourself. 

guided by your instructions, baekhyun reached the destination and parked right in front of your building complex’s main entrance. 

“you live here?” lucas asked startled, “you have moved in with your parents or something?”

you got down and shot him a nervous look, “yeah, something like that,” turning to baekhyun, you bowed, “thank you for the ride, oppa.”

“don’t mention it. it’s okay, you should get inside,” baekhyun replied smiling. 

“bye cheeky,” you pinched lucas’ cheek and walked inside the entrance. after watching you walking in, baekhyun and lucas drove off. 

* * *

jimin finally got to checking your messages when he was leaving for home from office. he had completely forgotten to check his texts during the day and took his phone out to check the address of the florist when he got inside his car.

he clicked on the notifications and saw your texts from earlier,

> **| wifey:** will you come home soon? 
> 
> **| wifey:** i was thinking of a movie night

he felt guilty again that he had snapped at you when you had only called to ask him if he was free. sighing he put his keys and drove to the florist.

he had the florist arrange a nice bouquet of [asters](https://p0.pikist.com/photos/943/646/flowers-aster-colors-autumn-bouquet-vase-table-garden.jpg). by the time he reached his parking spot under his apartment building, his entire car was filled with the fruity smell of the flowers. he got down, practicing what he was going to say to you and locked his car when he noticed a familiar black mercedes stopping in front of the entrance and you descending from the back seat. you waved to someone in the car before you walked towards the apartment. 

the car was too familiar for jimin to not notice that it was baekhyun’s car. but how could that be? you have never met baekhyun, and why would he drop you? maybe it is someone else’s car. jimin nodded to himself on the last explanation and caught up to you, “hey!”

you were startled and kept your hand on your chest which started thumping loudly, “park jimin, you startled me!” you turned to him, the smile, which was on your face when you walked away from the car, vanishing on seeing him.

jimin advanced the flowers towards you, “i am so sorry about earlier today. i snapped without a reason.”

this was all new to you, you had boyfriends in high school but getting flowers certainly feels different than anything. you took them with your shaky hands, _why are you even nervous? you did nothing!_

“i tend to get stressed about work,” jimin continued. although he hid it well, he was equally nervous and honestly did not know what else to say. taehyung is an absolute idiot.

you looked at the flowers, “they are so beautiful. thank you. and thank you for the apology. i understand,” you nodded at him.

jimin’s nervous stature broke into a toothy smile as he wrapped his hand around your shoulder and started walking towards the apartment. ( _talk about romantic gestures, sigh. park jimin is a disaster_.)

you looked at him wide-eyed at the sudden gesture, and looked down at his hand on your shoulder as you kept walking. _okay_. you did not exactly know how to react so you slipped your hand under his and pulled away your hair to the other side. both of you walked in the same pace, the moonlight adding the extra glint to the pathway.

“so how was your day?” jimin asked as he unlocked the apartment door.

you walked in discarding your bag on the couch, “it was actually fun. i went to hang out with two of my friends in a café.”

“i’m glad you had fun,” jimin took off his laptop bag too when he remembered about the car, “hey, i saw you getting off a black car.”

“yeah, my friend lucas dropped me off,” you smiled as you started tying your hair in a messy ponytail.

jimin nodded as his eyes wandered around your figure, your back arched and looked so attractive as your fingers gathered the hair from the edges and brought it all together. he wondered how this position emphasized your chest. 

you finished tying your hair and caught him staring at your chest and snapped your fingers in front of his eyes, “got something to say?” your hands rested on your hips.

jimin shook his head at once, “no. i um, ah i saw your text and was wondering that we could go for the avengers screening.”

“you were wondering that by staring at my breasts?” you cocked your head sideways, as the tip of your tongue touched the inside of your cheek involuntarily. in this month that you have been with him, you know he is a nervous wreck and gets flustered easily.

jimin let out a breathy chuckle as heat rose to his cheeks, “no. i was not staring. oh my god, i am so sorry!” his tone went up an octave.

seeing him all flustered you started laughing, “it’s fine. i don’t mind if its you,” you offered a suggestive wink. the moment you did that, you yourself felt so embarrassed and tried to hide it behind your awkward smirk.

“um, i don’t want to ruin the moment but the last show starts in half an hour..” jimin trailed off.

“what?!” you exclaimed and rushed to your shared bedroom, “time is of the essence here park jimin. girl needs to see thor’s abs,” you yelled from the bedroom as you scourged your wardrobe for a nice top to change into. grabbing a black floral blouse, you rushed in the washroom and quickly freshened up.

jimin rolled his eyes as he walked in the room too, “i have abs too, you know,” he murmured under his breath as he took out a full sleeve sweatshirt to change into.

you washed your face and put on a layer of eye-liner. after putting on your black blouse and tucking it inside your brown jeans, you came out.

“ready!” you said excited.

jimin had also finished changing and grabbed his phone chuckling, “yes ma’am.”

* * *

“you know you’ve a small coffee stain on your thigh?” jimin asked as he changed lanes from the signal.

you remembered about the coffee lucas had spilled on the both of you and cursed yourself for not changing out of your jeans, “ah yes. dumb lucas dropped coffee on my thigh.”

jimin nodded, “guess all _dumb_ lucas gets is coffee but only i get the movie date.”

you laughed, “drive faster or this date is going to turn real bitter real soon.”

“yes ma’am!”

you guys reached the theater 10 minutes too late and jimin was holding your arm as he guided you to your seats. your eyes were stuck on the screen and you turned to jimin, whisper yelling, “loki died!! we missed that!!”

jimin sat down and pulled you down on your seat. you straightened up and turned your gaze back to the screen. 

when the intermission started, jimin whipped out his phone to see he had received texts from taehyung.

> **| kim bro:** so you getting some tonight?

yeah, jimin has concluded that he officially cannot stand kim taehyung’s ass.

> **| park bro:** you're disgusting to be so interested. and no, but we came for the movies 
> 
> **| kim bro:** you dawg! that translates to sex

jimin went to reply but you snatched away his phone as the movie was about to start, “pay attention!”

jimin tried to get his phone back as he did not want you to read those texts in any way possible, _ever_ , but you locked it and kept it inside your jeans pocket.

sighing jimin turned his attention to the screen too. it was not until ten minutes later that jimin realized you were still holding his hand. your fingers intertwined.

jimin smiled to himself and scooted closer to you, and watched you lean in to his side involuntarily.

“please don’t let him hurt spider man, he is so small,” you pouted as your fingers clutched on the material of his sweatshirt.

“baby, i am sorry,” jimin offered, wrapping his arm around you.

by the time the movie came to an end, you had nestled into jimin’s arms as you witnessed iron-man sacrificing himself for everyone.

“babe?” jimin spoke up as everyone started leaving, “what is wrong?”

you turned to him getting up, “i really need to pee! i was holding it in the entire time.”

jimin was worried you were upset by the ending but he sure as hell was not expecting this reply as he burst out laughing, “let’s get you to the restroom,” jimin got up and lead you out.

you handed jimin his phone before heading inside the women’s restroom. jimin stood outside unlocking his phone. 

“jimin?” baekhyun said as he saw jimin standing outside the restroom and walked to him.

jimin looked up at him and visibly stiffened on seeing his arch nemesis, “baekhyun-ssi.”

“what are you doing here? our little jiminie also watches movies?” baekhyun chuckled, "so he knows how to have fun too when he does not have a stick up his ass"

jimin scoffed and chose not to reply.

“are you alone? you look so sad and lonely,” baekhyun pouted in mock pity.

jimin went to speak but you came out. on seeing baekhyun you bowed, “oppa! we meet again.”

baekhyun smiled back, “y/n-ah, yes we do!”

you grinned as you stood beside jimin.

baekhyun raised an eyebrow, “how do you two know each other? he is your brother?”

you shook your head and went to reply but jimin beat you to it, “she is my wife.”

you internally cursed at him as you did not want lucas to know because now he surely will.

baekhyun’s jaw fell as an amusing smile played on his lips, “my my, our little jiminie has scored a cutie.”

jimin felt his fists clenching as he turned to you, “let’s just go. i am tired.”

you felt the tensing rising between the two males and nodded, “yeah, let’s go. goodnight oppa.”

jimin got a hold of your hand and headed for the elevator.

“yes, yes. _you_ have a goodnight y/n,” baekhyun replied smirking. 

the rest of the car ride went in silence as you did not quite understand what exactly happened there. all you had was that baekhyun and jimin knew each other.

“um..” you started.

“i do not want you to be talking to that man ever again,” jimin stated, his tone was cold as he parked the car in his parking spot.

you furrowed your eyebrows, “jimin, no. i hope you realize i am an independent individual first and your wife second. i can talk to whoever i want.”

jimin realized he put his thoughts in the wrong way again and went to clarify himself but you had already exited the car.

jimin watched you walk inside the building and covered his face leaning on the steering wheel, “yep. i fucked up again.”


	6. FIVE | DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc)  
> extra characters: kim taehyung, byun baekhyun, wong xuxi (lucas).  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age-gap!au (7 years)  
> genre: sexual tension, smut, angst, fluff.  
> reading time: 14 minutes.

jimin kept sitting inside his car for ten more minutes before finally descending. after locking his car, he headed for your shared apartment. softly closing the door of the apartment behind him, he heard the shower running in his room.

he placed his keys on the bowl near the door and walked in thinking you must have gone for a shower.

he walked in the room after taking off his shoes and sat at the edge of the bed, contemplating what to do next. letting out a deep sigh, jimin got to his feet to go and change when he heard the door of the washroom opening.

you walked out in nothing but a towel wrapped around you when you noticed him and let a soft gasp. your hand instinctively went to clutch the towel closer to your body.

jimin stared at your semi-wet figure, the water dripping from your hair and running down the clear expanse of your skin. he visibly gulped as you both maintained eye contact. 

you felt your body freezing as his gaze did not falter from yours. the room went into a type of eerie silence. you suddenly could not find the strength to just move your limbs and walk back so you can get dressed.

although you have seen jimin shirtless quite a few times now but he has never seen you in even your lingerie - you guys were yet to get to that level of comfort with each other but at this moment, fuck all the levels i guess.

jimin finally regained back his voice and mumbled a soft ‘ _sorry_ ’ before walking out of the room and closed the door behind him to give you some privacy.

you kept standing for a while before rushing to the wardrobe and taking out a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. wearing which, you opened the door and noticed him sitting on the couch.

“i did not hear you walking in,” you said as you came out, your voice lacked the general charm to it, provided you were still miffed about the earlier incident.

jimin looked up and nodded, “yeah. yes. sorry about that.”

“stop apologizing so much,” you sighed and went to the kitchen to grab some water.

you grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge when you heard jimin stand up with a grunt and walking in to the room and closing the door behind him.

you closed the door of the fridge and walked to your room but kept standing outside the door, playing with the cap of the bottle. you wanted to just head in and go to sleep but then again, things were too awkward between you two so it felt terribly weird to be in the same room as him. you were brought out of your thoughts as jimin opened the door and walked past you to get his phone from the couch.

you thought he was going to say something but as he walked past you, you shook your head and went ahead in the room. keeping the bottle on the nightstand, you got in the bed and squeezed some hand cream on your palms. your eyes fixed at the couch in the living room - jimin’s back was to you and it seemed like he was texting on his phone.

you heard his voice soon after and noticed he was talking to someone but it was hardly audible. your eyes went to the clock hanging on the wall which read 01:47 am. _who was he talking to so late at night?_

sighing you finished applying the hand cream and set up your pillow at an angle and laid down, pulling the blanket over you. 

your eyes were trained on his figure when you noticed him keeping his phone down on the coffee table and getting up. you thought he was finally coming to bed too so you immediately grabbed your phone and unlocked it so you looked less creepy but his figure disappeared into the kitchen.

you craned your neck to see what he was doing but could not see anything when you heard the sound of the fridge door closing. jimin came back in the range of your vision with a bottle of soju in his hand. 

you reclined back into your pillow groaning softly and watched with intent eyes as jimin opened the bottle and sat back on the couch - his one leg propped on the other as he took a swig from the bottle, his eyes trained on his phone.

when sleep took over you, you do not remember. your phone was lying unlocked on your chest, your pillow still propped up at an angle.

after an hour or so, jimin finally came back in the room and closed the door behind him as softly as possible.

he walked to his side of the bed and noticed that the back light of your phone was falling on your face. you were sleeping at an odd angle too, he noted. after getting under the covers, he leaned towards you and picked the phone lightly from your chest, his fingers touching the side of your breast unintentionally. he froze in place as he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. retracting his hand silently as if you were a sleeping lion who would eat him if you saw him, he went to lock your phone when he noticed a certain “ _cheeky boii yukhei_ ” had sent you a series of texts, 33 to be exact. jimin scoffed and locked the phone, setting it aside.

he turned to you again and decided to fix the position of your pillow so you would not wake up in the morning with an aching neck but kept staring at you.

 _‘how do i move it without waking you up?’_ jimin mumbled as his hand advanced and he pulled the pillow down, as carefully as he could.

his breath was fanning your face, the strong smell of soju invading your nostrils. you stirred and turned to your side - your back facing him now. jimin froze in his position before finally lying down on his side of the bed.

_‘so you avoid me in your sleep, too. cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.’_

* * *

your eyes fluttered open to a sleeping jimin, his hand on yours. his hair was sticking out at odd places. your hand extended, as if on cue, and set the pointy ends back gently. your eyes fell at the alarm clock on the nightstand behind him which read 09:30 am and you sat up panicked. you had no classes today but jimin sure was late for work. 

you shook his arm, “jimin?”

jimin groaned, covering his face into the bedsheet.

“you are late for work,” you said still shaking his arm, a bit more violently this time. 

jimin finally opened his eyes, his lips parting to let out a growl as he laid on his back, “i am not going today.” his hooded eyes were at you. he noticed the outline of your breasts since you were wearing a white t-shirt and it did not leave much to the imagination. jimin has never wanted to undress you so bad.

you looked at him confused when you noticed his morning boner peaking out from the material of his sweatpants. you bit your lips and turned your gaze to him and caught him staring at your chest, “i-um ah, i thought you were extra busy these days.”

jimin shook his head at his perverted thoughts and closed his eyes shut, “i don’t want to go.”

you nodded lying down, pulling the blanket on the both of you. you were facing him, your eyes trained on his sharp features.

“so are you just going to stare at me?” his eyes were still closed.

you shrugged, “i don’t know, we have never been with each other for an entire day, so might as well do this.”

jimin turned to you, “did you forget our wedding day or something?”

you chuckled, “yeah right, we were together the entire day.”

jimin’s lips cracked into a smile as he kept his hand on your cheek, caressing the skin gently. you leaned into the touch and scooted closer to him.

jimin went to say something but you shut him up with a kiss, your hands cupping his face.

jimin’s eyes went an inch wider as his mind registered what just happened and he kissed back. his lips were so plump and soft, you could nibble at them all day. his hand slipped down to your neck and caressed your collarbone.

“i am sorry about last nigh-” jimin mumbled into the kiss when you broke the kiss and glared at him.

“if you ruin this, i will literally divorce you,” you kissed him again.

jimin laughed into the kiss at your different behavior as he has never seen this side of yours before. and frankly, he was not complaining.

he pulled back when your phone vibrated and you went to kiss him again when he spoke up, “i really should not have acted like tha-”

you sighed, your eyes shooting daggers at him when you sneaked your hand under his sweatpants and held his boner to shut him off.

it worked perfectly as jimin choked and stared at you in shock. you smirked palming his hard on.

“keep speaking and i will stop,” you warned him.

jimin shook his head at once, “shit no no. please don’t stop.”

you pushed the blanket away and sat on your knees, your hands pulling down his boxers to reveal his now fully erect dick.

you bit your lip as you held it in your hand and leaned down, holding your hair with your free hand. jimin pushed down his sweatpants and boxers as he lied down comfortably. you feasted at the sight before opening your mouth and taking him in. jimin groaned softly, his hands taking a hold of your hair.

you pulled back gathering a ball of saliva and spitting on his dick, as your hand lathered the saliva on his dick. you left a series of kittenish licks on his length when you felt jimin’s fingers tugging on your hair and you took him in your mouth again. 

jimin lifted his hips and thrust into your mouth, your mouth slobbering up and down on his dick.

you suddenly felt the shuffling of the sheets and jimin pulled out standing up.

“lie down on your back,” his voice was commanding.

you felt yourself blush as you lied down according to his instructions, your head hanging off the bed.

jimin’s figure hovered over your body, his dick on your face.

“be a good girl and suck it dry,” jimin said as his leaned down, his hand sneaking inside your shorts.

you gasped as his hand touched the hood of your clit and you took him in your mouth.

with this position, his dick conveniently went all the way inside your mouth. you not being able to take him in completely is another topic. you gagged when the tip of his cock touched the back of your throat. jimin pulled out of your mouth and thrust in again, stilling in that position.

your saliva slobbered all over his length as he set aside your panties and massaged the outer walls of your clit. you tried to close your legs but he stopped you and kept them apart with his free hand.

your free hand grabbed his balls and massaged them eliciting a moan from jimin.

jimin licked his finger before bringing it your heat, inching deeper and deeper inside. you squirmed when he stuck his finger deep inside you, his fingernail caressing against your warm walls. 

you bobbed your head on his dick when he picked up his pace on his hips again, growing closer to his orgasm. 

jimin thrust into your mouth fast now, his one hand on your stomach, holding you down, another one deep inside your clit.

he stilled and you felt the salty taste of his cum spreading throughout your mouth. jimin pulled out and helped you sit up. you had tears in your eyes as you sniffled, wiping your lips.

jimin held the hem of your shirt and tugged it up. you raised your arms as he took it off.

jimin could feel his mouth watering at the sight of your breasts. you were sitting on your thighs, your clit brushing against the bedsheet. you were nervous as this was the first time he was seeing you naked.

jimin looked at you and went to ask for permission but you nodded as soon as you guys made eye contact.

jimin helped you lay down as his body hovered over you, his wet tongue coming in contact with your hardened nipple. his lips closing around it soon after, his hand holding it in place and his other hand massaging your other breast.

you hands tugged into his hair as you threw your head back.

jimin’s eyes never left your face as he noticed how your face changed expressions with how he sucked at your breast. every time he bit on your nipple, your eyes closed shut and your teeth closed down on your bottom lip. 

jimin let go with a wet pop and continued with his ministrations with the other breast. by the time he was done, your nipples had turned a shade darker.

you looked down at him when he pulled away. jimin slid down your panties after taking off your shorts. his thumb massaging the hood of the clit.

“fuck, you are so wet,” he said as he parted the walls, “and so pink.”

“i don’t have a condom,” jimin looked at you, he was basically seething through his teeth as his finger gathered the wetness and inserted it inside your clit.

“i don’t care, i will take the pill,” you said and jimin got on top of you again.

“you sure?” jimin’s face was right above yours.

you nodded as he kissed you, his hand guiding his dick to line up with your entrance. 

you moaned into the kiss as the tip of his dick brushed against your walls, before you could take in another breath - he was inside you.

“oh god,” you winced as your walls adjusted to his length.

jimin pinned your hand above your head, intertwining your fingers. his other hand rested on your neck.

“it feels so good,” you said before catching his lips in another hungry kiss.

jimin hips thrust against yours in a slapping motion, the sinful sound of the friction between your skins filling up the room. his pace was quick, and his thrusts were deep each time. he pulled away from the kiss, his hand tightening around your neck, your lips inches from his. jimin looked deep into your eyes as he kept thrusting. 

you maintained eye contact moaning every now and then, your lips touching his from time to time.

jimin pulled away and brought your hands down to your clit, “hold your walls apart.”

you held the folds leading to your entrance apart with your fingers and jimin inched in deeper at a different angle. your hands almost slipped as you felt him hitting your g-spot.

jimin smirked and quickened his pace, his breath hitching. beads of perspiration appearing at the expanse of his back. he brought his thumb to the hood of your clit and started massaging.

you moaned loud, unable to form legible words, “please don’t stop. i am so close.”

jimin brought your leg on his chest, your ankle resting on his shoulder as he gained better access and smashed his hips into yours holding still for a few seconds every time he hit your g-spot. the litany of curses leaving your mouth turned to gasps as his thrusts transitioned into slow and long thrusts, almost languid.

your legs shook as you came onto his dick. jimin locked your body between his and thrust a few more times before he pulled out in a hurry and his seed spilled all over your stomach.

your chest heaved up and down as you stared at your cum filled stomach, “i told you i would take the pill.”

jimin sat down beside you panting, “no. they are bad for your health but i like it that you want my cum deep inside you.”

you blushed as he smirked and hit his chest, “stop teasing me!”

jimin laughed and placed a kiss between the valley of your breasts and got up, “i am just saying. if you want it inside, you can go on the monthly pill or something,” he commented before heading inside the washroom and started the shower.

you cursed at how cocky he was before tip toeing to the washroom and joining him in the shower.

* * *

it was late enough for breakfast so you two instead had a filling brunch and were lazing around on the couch, watching an anime.

“you never told me why you did not go to work today?” you started.

“i don’t know. i really hated how i behaved last night. i really don’t know how to say things in a way so you understand me and i did not want to have any more misunderstandings between us so took a day off to spend it with you.”

you nodded smiling, “i am so glad you did.”

jimin grinned as he grabbed your breast over your top and squeezed, “of course you did.”

your ears turned red as you slapped his hand away blushing, “stop!! you are so cheeky.”

jimin laughed, “hey,” he remembered your texts, “so you like cheeky boys, huh? like your other cheeky boyfriend.”

you shot him a confused look, “what?”’

“cheeky boii yukhei? does that ring a bell?” 

you giggled at the realization, “i cannot believe that you are jealous of lucas. he is my childhood friend!”

“but you called him cheeky then called me cheeky too!” jimin exclaimed, shoving his face into yours making you laugh more.

you placed your hand on his cheek and pushed him away when lucas’ name reminded you of baekhyun and you went to ask about him when you both heard the doorbell going off.

you got up wearing your slippers, “i will check.”

jimin nodded, still smiling as he popped a couple of cheetos into his mouth.

you opened the door and saw taehyung, he smiled at you, “hey oppa.”

taehyung pat your head walking in, “hi y/n. you seem happy, thought you would be tired of putting up with my dumbass of a best friend.”

you blushed thinking of how good a time you guys had in the morning, “not really, he is somehow manageable.”

taehyung snorted and you both walked to the living room as you announced, “look tae oppa came.”

jimin looked at taehyung as the latter joined him on the couch, “yeah. i had texted him last night that i would not be going to the office. he said he would come over to hang out, i totally forgot to tell you.”

you shook your head, “it’s fine. he is more fun than you.”

jimin’s smile vanished as he narrowed his eyes at you, “yes yes. every guy is more fun than your husband, right?”

you give him a look is if you were deep in thought, “mhmm. now that you put it that way, it is actually true.”

taehyung chuckled, “you guys seem to get along a lot better than the last time we met.”

you flashed taehyung a smile before going to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

the moment you left, taehyung turned to jimin, “asshole tell me everything!” he whisper-yelled at jimin.

jimin gave him a weird look, “there is nothing to tell.”

taehyung’s eyes narrowed as he stared at jimin from head to toe, “you look different.”

“wh-what? no i don’t”

“you are practically glowing!” taehyung exclaimed, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

jimin chuckled nervously, “you are overthinking.”

“nope. it is after-sex glow. you two really think you can hide it from the great and glorious kim taehyung?”

jimin rolled eyes, “look, don’t mention it in front of her.”

“are you crazy? i am your friend, not hers, she will be hella creeped out.”

jimin nodded and you walked to them, keeping the glass in front of taehyung.

“you did not need to! thanks though,” taehyung said as he took sip of the water.

you went to sit down when you heard the bell again.

“weird,” you murmured to yourself as you left the two friends to talk and opened the door.

lucas was standing on the other side of the door, “hello to you too.”

you looked at him shocked, “what the hell? how did you even know i live here?”

“you forgot that i have your ' _find your phone'_ in my phone.”

“wow, nice way to preserve my privacy.”

“hey! i would not have done this if you had just replied to me. i left 50 texts y/n, 50!!” lucas’ nostrils flared.

“shit. i am sorry, i forgot to reply,” you offered him a nervous smile.

lucas sighed, “seriously? i was so worried. and you never told me you are married.” lucas grabbed your left hand and stared at your wedding ring.

“yeah.. it all happened real quick..”

lucas narrowed his eyes, “that is no reason to not inform me. we have practically grown up together.”

you sighed, he was right, “i don’t know. i guess it all weirded me out to the point where i did not know how to cope with it,” you looked at him, “i am still studying, i don’t have a job and now i live with a guy that i only met twice before we got married and got stuffed into this apartment.”

lucas’ features loosened, “hey. you know you can always talk to me?”

you nodded, you have never talked about the marriage process with anyone before but now that you were opening up, you felt lighter. tears threatened to come out of your eyes as you hugged him.

“aw, you little thing,” lucas chuckled as he hugged you back, his hand rubbed your back reassuringly.

“y/n, who is it?”

lucas and you heard jimin’s call from the living room and you pulled back.

“shit, i forgot to even invite you in. please, come in.”

lucas walked in and looked around, “wow, he rich~~” he said in a sing song voice before you grabbed his arm and walked to the living room.

“jimin, this is my best friend, lucas. and lucas, this is u-um my husband jimin, and that’s taehyung oppa, his friend.”

lucas bowed at jimin and taehyung as jimin stood up to greet him, “hey, i have heard a lot of you.”

lucas chuckled as he shook the hand jimin had offered, “really?”

“yeah, of course,” jimin replied smiling.

lucas turned to you, “baekhyun hyung said your husband is handsome and i must say he was not lying.”

you looked at jimin as lucas mentioned baekhyun and noticed how jimin’s features tensed up a bit.

“you guys hang out, we are heading out for a while?” jimin said.

“we are?” taehyung looked at jimin who gave him a stern look and taehyung scurried to his feet, “yes, for fresh air.”

you nodded, “okay. don’t be out late.”

“yeah,” jimin grabbed his phone and wallet and kissed your head sideways before leaving.

lucas sat down after jimin and taehyung left. you sat down too beside him.

“you guys seem pretty close,” lucas started.

“yeah,” you sighed absentmindedly, still thinking why jimin acts like that even on the mention of baekhyun.


	7. SIX | DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc)  
> extra characters: kim taehyung, byun baekhyun, wong xuxi (lucas).  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age gap!au (7 years)  
> genre: smut, angst, fluff.  
> warnings: shower sex? is that a warning? but yeah rough sex, hints of dom!jimin.  
> reading time: 14 minutes.

“give me the deets,” lucas asked suddenly which caught you off guard provided how you two were just discussing college life.

“what?” you looked at him as you cleared the coffee table, a lot of empty packets of chips were lying on it.

“your wedding, that i was not conveniently invited to.”

you sighed throwing the empty packets in the trash, “dude, i said sorry!”

“yeah, yeah fine now tell me everything,” lucas said excited.

you shook your head at his childishness, “it was nice. there were white calla lilies,” your hand instinctively touched the ring on your ring finger as you played with it, “i had this beautiful white dress. and not a lot of people were there actually. just our families and some close relatives.”

“you never told me how you know jimin?”

“boy, i call him jimin does not mean you will too. he is older to us, remember?” you chided him.

“whoa, chill! so protective already and yes, that was my bad,” lucas defended himself, “so how do you know jimin _hyung_?”

“i did not. he is my dad’s colleague’s son,” you bit your lip realizing how he still qualified as a stranger.

“so the dads just realized ‘ _oh hey i’ve a daughter and you’ve a son let’s get them married’_?” lucas asked.

you shrugged as you headed to the kitchen, it seemed too rude to not even offer him some coffee.

“wait, a second, how old is he again?” lucas followed you to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools in the kitchenette.

you took out two mugs from the cupboard, “don’t freak out,” keeping the mugs on the kitchen top, you turned to him, “he is 28.”

lucas looked at you shocked, “you are kidding me! we are 21!”

you nodded and grabbed the jar filled with coffee beans, “i know.”

“he just turned into a creepy old jerk real quick!” lucas said as he rubbed his arms, as if trying to settle down his goosebumps.

you gave him a look before grabbing the jar of sugar, “no, he is not. he is nice.”

lucas snickered, “is that it? your kink?”

“what?” you looked at him pretending to be offended. 

“your dirty little secret. you like older men!”

you faked an exaggerated gasp, “bitch you take that back or i am poisoning your coffee!”

lucas chuckled and kept on teasing you, “is he that great in bed?”

your face turned red as you pushed him out of the kitchen, “go and sit over there. we are not having _this_ conversation!”

lucas laughed and went and sat back on the couch.

“such an asshole,” you muttered under your breath as you made coffee.

you placed the mug in front of lucas and sat down on the opposite arm of the couch with your mug in your hand, facing him, “how come i don’t really remember your brother?”

“oh, he was in a boarding school for the majority of his schooling and then he moved to gangnam for his university.”

you nodded taking a sip, “how does he know jimin?”

“hyung said jimin hyung is his colleague,” lucas replied, “i love your handmade coffee.”

you smiled as you played with the handle of mug, “so they work together..”

“is something wrong?” lucas perked an eyebrow, “you seem very interested in hyung.”

you turned your gaze to him and shook your head, “no, it’s nothing like that. i was just curious, that’s all.”

lucas nodded finishing his coffee, “guess i should head out? it’s late,” he double tapped on his phone screen which showed that it was almost eight o’clock, a little over two hours since he came.

“oh, sure. yeah it’s late. we will talk later, i guess?”

lucas smiled getting up, “you know it.”

you walked behind him towards the door.

“is it normal for jimin hyung to come home late?” lucas asked opening the door.

“yeah. he usually comes after nine o’clock from office, why?” 

“dude, that’s like super late. i don’t think i feel okay with you staying alone during that time.”

you broke into a laughter as you pushed him out of the door, “stop pretending like you are my brother!”

“hey! i care about you,” lucas said.

“that was a cliché, you have to admit that!”

lucas chuckled, “yeah, it kinda was. anyways, i should head off now,” he said as he hugged you and you hugged him back.

“although i don’t feel good leaving you alon-” 

you cut him mid-way by pushing him off, “wong xuxi! stop being so lame!”

both of you broke into a laughter that resounded in the hall and you slapped his arm, “shh, keep it down.”

“it’s no fun, that you live here,” lucas said trying to keep his voice down.

you shrugged as he waved at you and took his leave.

you turned to go back inside when you noticed huna carrying heavy grocery bags up the stairs and rushed to her.

“let me help,” you said and took two of the bags from her left hand.

huna smiled on seeing you, “hey y/n! and thank you so much.”

“why did you not use the lift?” you asked as you both walked to her apartment.

huna fished out her keys and unlocked the door, “i thought i could handle it. turns out, i am grey and old.”

you snorted and walked inside, keeping the bags on the kitchen top.

“namjoon oppa is not home,” you remarked looking around.

“yeah it’s only 8,” huna said casually which reminded you that it was just a weekday and jimin was home because he did not go to the office today.

* * *

jimin was sitting in his usual booth in the pub beside taehyung, talking about jimin’s first cousin - min yoongi’s upcoming wedding when his phone kept on vibrating. he kept down his bottle of beer, which clinked against the hard surface as he picked up his phone.

> **| hr dept |**
> 
> **| byun baekhyun:** aw i missed jiminie today in the office
> 
> **| byun baekhyun:** why didn’t you come today jiminie?
> 
> **| yook sungjae:** he took a day off
> 
> **| park sooyoung:** yeah he’s sick.
> 
> **| byun baekhyun:** aw
> 
> **| byun baekhyun:** i hope he get’s well soon
> 
> **| byun baekhyun:** which will be soon
> 
> **| byun baekhyun:** because he has got himself such a nice wife

jimin scrolled through the messages in the group chat and downed the bottle of beer in front of him.

“whoa whoa, slow down there,” taehyung said taking the bottle away, “i cannot return you to your wife drunk out of your mind.”

jimin rolled his eyes leaning back in his seat, his back coming in contact with the rather hard surface of the cushion-like material of the booth.

“i am going to kill him someday.”

“who?” taehyung motioned at the waitress to bring the bill.

“that asshole baekhyun! every breath he takes is to humiliate me.”

taehyung chuckled, “don’t you think you are making him to be too obsessed about you than he actually is. he is just that asshole guy in every office who likes to pick on others.”

jimin shook his head, “you and i both know very well that it has always been personal.”

taehyung got up after they both paid, “you need to forget about that incident.”

“i have! but now he is bringing y/n into this,” jimin replied getting up too.

both the men headed towards taehyung’s car parked out in the front.

“what do you mean he is bringing y/n into this?” taehyung asked as he unlocked the car.

“remember the guy who came after you? y/n’s friend,” jimin said as he got himself seated in the passenger seat.

“yeah, lucas. why?” taehyung asked putting his keys into ignition.

“turns out baekhyun is lucas’ older brother.”

“and that affects y/n, how?”

“she calls baekhyun oppa!” jimin exclaimed in a scandalous tone.

taehyung chuckled taking the second right, “you have got to be kidding me. so you are just a jealous asshole?”

jimin groaned, “you don’t understand, you are not married yet,” jimin leaned on the window pane, looking out.

taehyung scoffed, “oh, so now you are the authority on marriage? remind me again how long have you been married for?”

jimin shrugged, “i have gained the wisdom which you are yet to gain, naïve kim taehyung.”

if only taehyung could throw out jimin from the running car but he cannot cause **a**. that’s murder and **b**. jimin is his best buddy after all.

* * *

you took the mug of coffee that huna handed you as she sat in front of you on her couch. you noted how it was your third cup of coffee for the day but that hardly mattered considering how you are basically living off of coffee to survive university.

“you never told me how you and jimin-ssi met,” huna started, taking a sip.

you looked up at her, “uh, we met through our parents.”

“an arranged love marriage? sounds like a hoot!” huna commented.

you shook your head, “not really.”

as you grew silent, huna took the cue and scooted closer to you as she nodded, “so you guys did not know each other at all?”

“not at all. although, it’s funny how you are the second person today that asked me about my marriage.”

huna chuckled, “cause it is interesting. so tell me, how has it been so far?”

you bit your lip as you looked at her - she was a stranger but then again you have always felt so comfortable around her. she just has that aura around her and it cannot be that bad to open to her? right?

“i don’t know honestly,” you started gulping down your coffee, “i feel like i finally know him but then again he acts in a way and i feel like i am back to square one.”

“how so?” huna fixed the glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

you sat comfortably, “i don’t know how to explain it honestly. there are days he acts normal then he acts like this different person that i don’t know.”

“honey, you are thinking too much into it. maybe he just had a bad day at work. you have to know that people don’t really behave in a particular manner every single day.”

you nodded, “yeah that does make sense, but recently i have noticed that there is this guy and even on the mere mention of that certain guy, it pisses him off.”

“you should talk to him about it,” huna offered warmly.

“yeah, he really seems to lose control of the situation when that guy’s name is involved and as far as i think, he likes to be in charge of things.”

huna chuckled giving you a suggestive wink which made you turn pink in your cheeks.

“why is everyone teasing me about this!” you whined, pouting.

huna laughed, “aw you poor thing. anyways, he does seem the type who likes to be in control at all times.”

“i know right! this one time i moved his belt to another compartment in the closet and he lost his shit.”

“damn girl, that is some tough bread.”

“nah, i know how to get that bread,” you offered, a cheeky smile playing on your lips this time.

huna shoved your shoulder laughing, “yah! i don’t need to know about your sex life.”

you both started laughing when you heard two familiar voices in the hallway.

_“i did not even drink that much!”  
_

_“yes, you did.”  
_

_“you don’t have to escort me.”  
_

_“yes, i do.”_

you knew at once that they belonged to jimin and taehyung and got to your feet.

“drunk husband? welcome to the club.” huna commented as she got up too.

“oh i am not that trophy wife, he is going to get an earful,” you said slipping into your flats.

“yes! you go girl,” huna cheered you on as you took your leave and came out into the hallway.

taehyung was trying to unlock the door of your apartment but he had stuck in the wrong key from jimin’s bunch of keys.

“hey oppa, thanks for bringing him home,” you spoke up.

taehyung turned to you startled, “dude, you scared me!”

you chuckled taking the keys from his hands and opening the door. jimin was leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

“how drunk is he?” you looked at taehyung.

taehyung smiled nervously, “aw y/n-ah you are so cute. i will see you later, bye!” and with that taehyung rushed for the stairs.

you groaned and looked at jimin, “get in.”

jimin looked at you, “you get in.”

you narrowed your eyes before grabbing his arm and pulling him in before closing the door behind you.

jimin never lost his sense of balance but he was awfully quiet so you assumed maybe that is “jimin drunk” - being quiet.

* * *

“come on, i will run you a bath.”

you walked to your shared bedroom turning the lights on and walked to the washroom after retrieving a fresh towel from the cupboard.

you turned on both the taps on the tub and adjusted the cold and hot flow of water accordingly till you were satisfied that the water was lukewarm.

you turned around to call jimin but there he was standing, stark naked.

“like what you see?” jimin’s voice lacked the previous slur that it had indicating that he was sobering up.

you tore your eyes from his crotch area and looked up at him, “y-your bath is ready,” you said and were about to leave when jimin stopped you by grabbing your wrist.

“i have been really worked up lately, can you give me a head massage?” jimin’s tone was soft, it was intimate and it sounded needy rather than demanding.

before you could even think about it, your head nodded - your body working to its own accord.

jimin offered you a soft smile before dipping down in the water. you sat behind him and poured out some shampoo in your palms. your fingers gently massaged on his scalp, as they played softly with his hair.

“can i ask you something?” you broke the silence.

jimin’s eyes were closed, he was relaxing into your touch and softly hummed, “mhm?”

“why do you dislike baekhyun so much?” you knew he was enjoying the massage but you needed some answers too.

jimin’s shoulder muscles tensed, even you felt it. after a few moments he finally spoke up,

“he is not a nice person.”

“that does not explain why you dislike him so much..” you trailed off, your fingers on his scalp moving in a slower pace.

jimin sighed, he knew he could not avoid this topic, “he stole my idea,” he continued after taking a deep breath, “he was my senior in college, we really got along and always used to hang out together. when he passed out, i thought he would get a job at once. but then a year later, when i got my job letter from jung corporation, i received his call one day. he told me his sob story about how he got thrown out of his job unfairly. i really looked up at him so promised him that i would get him a job in my company which i fulfilled. we started working together and it was all nice until there were talks about promotion for the position of manager. i had this new idea which was revolutionary and discussed it with him, he helped me make the presentation.

the next day when i reached office, all ready to do my presentation in front of the bench of directors i was informed that they had already chosen the person for the promotion. i was disheartened at that but that is just life, right? you don’t always get what you want,” you noticed his fist clenching, “until i came to know that it was baekhyun who got promoted! that jerk took my idea and pitched it the night before to the directors.

turns out he was even lying about being let off unfairly from his previous workplace. he was fired for his behaviour,” jimin sighed, “then it took me another year more to get promoted to manager.”

by the time he had finished, your fingers had stopped moving and were just idly placed on his scalp. as you kept quiet, jimin reached out for your hand and brought you in front of him. he tugged you down and you wordlessly took off your joggers and t-shirt before getting into the tub in your lingerie.

you settled down facing him, the water had turned cold and it pricked against your warm skin.

“that is why i don’t like him,” jimin grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft peck between your knuckles.

you blushed a bit, “i understand. i am sorry you had to go through that.”

jimin nodded, “yeah. that is why i don’t want him near you.”

“you do realize he is my best friend’s brother?”

“i don’t care, i don’t want you talking to him,” jimin’s tone changed as something flashed in his eyes.

you started taking your hand away frowning when he realized it and grabbed it securely, “wait,” he sighed closing his eyes for a second, “i am sorry. it is your choice, just keep it in mind that he is not a great guy.”

you nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“if he ever makes a move on you, i will kill him,” jimin mumbled as he deepened the kiss.

your hands found their way against his now familiar shoulders and wrapped themselves around his neck. you chuckled at his jealousy but he was not joking.

he pushed his tongue inside yours, inhaling your scent. you kissed back with the same passion when his hand found your breast and massaged it gently over your wet bra. the hardened nub sticking out on his palm.

you moaned into the kiss as his fingers closed in on your nipple. jimin took the opportunity and sucked your tongue in his mouth, sucking on it as he explored every bit of your mouth. you kept your hands on his chest. 

when you both were out of breath from the passionate kiss, jimin stood up pulling you up with him as he pinned you against the glass of the bathroom. your wet skin sticking to the surface of the glass.

jimin unclasped your bra throwing it away as he delved down to suckle at your breasts - and he did take his time, giving equal attention to both the breasts. by the time he was done, you looked down and noticed all the marks he left.

“d-did you just mark me?”

jimin winked at you before he lifted you up against the glass panel. you can swear that you skipped more than just one breath at that, he was marking you as his and it was nothing but hot. you felt his arms tightening around your waist and in response you wrapped your legs around his torso.

jimin buried his face in your chest as he pumped his dick with one hand. the tip caressing against your sensitive folds every time he gave it a pump. your lips shuddered as you felt the anticipation rising, forming knots in the deepest corner of your folds.

jimin caught your lips in another hungry kiss as he let his dick line with your entrance, both his hands on your waist.

he bit on your bottle lip as he entered into you, taking his sweet time - stretching your walls to his girth.

your mouth opened in an inaudible moan once he was completely inside you. jimin’s lips formed a smirk as he noticed your expressions closely, he could not stop but feel proud on how good he was making you feel.

his thrusts were quick and fast compared to the intimate time you shared in the morning. 

your skin made a squeaky noise as it brushed against the glass surface due to his powerful thrusts.

“from tomorrow you are going on the monthly pill,” jimin spoke up through clenched teeth as his eyes were stuck to the sight of his dick disappearing inside you, your juices making his length appear glossy. 

you felt your walls clench when his commanding voice reached your ears. he was not suggesting you to go on birth control, he was not asking you but he was downright ordering you to.

“fuck,” jimin muttered as he felt your walls clench around his length. he turned to you, his hand found your neck as he applied pressure on it.

“you love it when i command you, don’t you?” jimin had a cocky smile.

you did not want to give in and shook your head, “no.”

jimin chuckled as he stilled inside you, balls deep inside and leaned in. his lips brushing ever so slightly against your neck, “good girls don’t lie like that.”

you could feel your heart beating out of your chest as you came undone on his dick, your stomach clenching and your hands on his back leaving marks.

jimin chuckled again as he started thrusting again, picking up pace. you were too sensitive and moaned out loud as your walls kept clenching against his length.

his elbow touched a tap and the shower went off, pouring cold water on the both of you.

jimin hissed as the cold water touched him, pounding roughly inside you. he pulled out when he came out and kept panting. your legs slowly unwrapped themselves from around his torso and placed themselves on the floor of the tub. you felt weak in your knees and kept holding onto him for support.

jimin kissed your head, “i am sorry for being so hard on you,” he helped you out of the tub and after filling it with fresh water he helped both of you to a relaxing bath.

* * *

after drying yourself you got in the bed and jimin joined you soon. he noticed you wincing as you leaned down to pull the blanket over yourself.

“i am sorry again,” jimin said as he moved closer to you.

you turned to him, kissing his nose, “stop apologizing..”

jimin’s face broke into a cheeky smile, “you really like it when i command you, don’t you?”

you blushed and turned your back to him, “goodnight.”

jimin snickered before connecting his chest to your back, his crotch area rubbing against your ass. he wrapped his arm around your waist, snuggling into your neck.

“hey, tomorrow my cousin will be coming.”

“mhm,” you hummed, drifting off to sleep.

“yeah he is getting married to his boyfriend, jeongguk.”

weirdly you knew a jeongguk too and went to mention it to jimin but your brain already had logged out and your eyes closed finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay listen, i had 0 intention of writing smut I’VE NO IDEA HOW IT CAME DOWN TO SHOWER SEX.. hehe..


	8. SEVEN | DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc), min yoongi x jeon jeongguk (yoonkook)  
> extra characters: byun baekhyun, wong xuxi (lucas)  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age gap!au (7 years)  
> genre: so much angst, fluff.  
> reading time: 12 minutes.

you were woken from your deep slumber to the sound of the door bell going off again and again.

you opened your eyes as your brain started to comprehend the environment around. you heard the bell again and sat at once, ‘ _right, someone is at the door_.’

you removed jimin’s hand loosely lying over your waist and made your way to answer the door.

the bell went off again when you were in the hallway leading to the door, “coming.”

you opened the door to a black haired guy. he was wearing a black leather jacket on top of black jeans.

“good morning y/n,” yoongi greeted you.

you smiled at once recognizing him, “hey yoongo oppa.”

he walked in dragging his luggage in, “you knew i was coming right?”

you brushed your hand through your unkempt hair, “yes yes. jimin told me.”

yoongi set down the trolley and looked at you, “jimin from jimin-ssi? you have come a long way.”

you blushed and showed him to the couch as he sat down.

“so this is a surprise," you said sitting down too.

“jimin did not tell you? i am actually getting married.”

“ah yes,” you nodded as you remembered your conversation with jimin last night, “with someone named jeongguk.”

yoongi nodded checking his phone.

“you know it is weird but i also have a childhood friend called jeongguk.”

“oh? where is he from?”

“well lucas, jeongguk and i grew up together in the same neighborhood but his family moved to busan when we were in middle school.”

yoongi raised an eyebrow as the story sounded familiar, “really? my jeongguk is also from busan and he also used to live in seoul when he was younger.”

you guys exchanged weird glances, “.. my ggukie is two years my senior..”

yoongi shook head, “my gguk is great at gaming and he is a final year student in-”

“interior designing,” yoongi and you finished the sentence and stared at each other shocked.

“we have the same jeongguk!” you exclaimed.

yoongi chuckled, “yeah. no shit.”

“wait a second. so you are telling me that jeon fucking jeongguk is getting married and he has not told me?!” you half-yelled in an offended tone but started chuckling nervously for acting out in a child-like manner in front of your cousin-in-law.

yoongi laughed, “well he kept saying that he has yet to break the news to two of his best friends.”

you shook your head as if in disappointment, “he is going to regret this. but anyways, where is the wedding? oh my god, tell me everything.”

“aren’t you a chipper morning person?” yoongi offered with a smirk.

“shit, you are probably tired. you should freshen up, i will wake up jimin,” you got to your feet and after showing yoongi to the spare bedroom you came to your bedroom.

jimin was still sleeping so you picked up your phone from the nightstand and dialed jeongguk’s number.

jeongguk had slept late the previous night as he was packing his own stuff for seoul. on hearing his phone, his arm stretched out and fumbled around the sheets, on grabbing the device he picked it up without checking and put it to his ear.

“hello?”

“you son of a bitch,” you started, “how dare you get married without letting me know?!”

“y/n-ah,” jeongguk smiled as he heard your voice but you cut him off.

“shut the fuck up. how dare you even date without me knowing?!”

jimin on the other hand heard your yelling and woke up and sat up looking at you concerned, _‘did something happen?’_

“hey, you got married and i wanted to give you time to adjust to your new life.”

“keep your bullshit to yourself. how long have you two been dating?!” you could not stop yourself from yelling at him. jeongguk, lucas and you practically grew up together and have always been together even though now you all are separated.

“a little over two years..”

“what?!”

jimin was looking at the floor pointlessly thinking about his schedule when he flinched as you shrieked at your phone. chuckling to himself he got up and walked to the washroom.

“yeah..” jeongguk chuckled nervously. 

“so you are telling me that you had the balls to come to my wedding, be in the same room as your boyfriend and not say a word about him to me?”

“come on, y/n-ah don’t be so angry. you did not tell about your wedding to lucas either.”

“bup bup bup! this is not about me! and you are not getting away with this.”

by the time jimin stepped out rubbing his wet hair with a towel, you had calmed down but were still on the phone.

“is yoongi hyung here?” jimin looked at you.

you finished your call and got up, “yeah, he is resting up.”

jimin nodded taking out his suit, “who was that poor person you were yelling at?”

“yoongi oppa’s asshole boyfriend,” you muttered taking out your towel, considering you had not even freshened up yet.

jimin perked an eyebrow curious not sure how you knew yoongi’s fiance but before he could ask, you had already entered the washroom.

he wore his shirt and tucked it inside his black slacks before heading out and greeting yoongi.

after finishing your shower and getting ready too, you came out to make breakfast and noticed the two cousins talking.

“you know jeongguk called me a while ago and you almost made him cry,” yoongi said as he noticed you.

you laughed, “that is nothing. i am going to punch him square in his dumb face.”

yoongi chuckled sipping on the coffee jimin had made.

“yoongi hyung is going to be here for two days,” jimin looked at you.

you nodded, “sure. so the wedding is after two days?”

“yeah about that.. we are just going to the city hall and getting registered. no wedding.”

“what? no! you have to.”

“neither of us want anything huge really,” yoongi replied.

you shook your head at once, “no no, oppa. he has always wanted a wedding. not a huge one but one with his friends around. in a proper wedding hall.”

yoongi looked disheartened, “he never mentioned that to me..”

“maybe he did not want to come off as over excited. i know him, he hides things well.”

“have you talked to him about this?” jimin asked.

“yes. we were just talking about it and he did sound upset that he is not doing any of those things he has dreamt of.”

yoongi frowned which you noticed were quick to reassure him, “but he said that you make him so happy that it is okay.”

yoongi sighed, thinking for sometime, “then guess we are having a wedding.”

you jumped in joy, “yes yes yes!”

jimin laughed seeing you so excited, “okay you guys have fun. i have to leave.”

“but breakfast?” you turned to him concerned.

“i will eat in the office canteen, i have an important meeting. and i am awfully late,” jimin said as he collected his laptop bag. you pouted thinking you got too caught up with talking to your friend that jimin is now going to office with an empty stomach.

jimin pecked your lips before heading out. you blushed since yoongi was there and you guys have not basically kissed in front of anyone before.

after yoongi and you had your breakfasts, you both headed out. you went to university and yoongi went to his recording studio for the new upcoming song of IU.

* * *

after finishing your class you went to lucas’ place with him, where jeongguk joined you guys.

jeongguk had not even walked into the apartment completely before lucas had him tackled to the ground causing you to erupt into laughter as you watched jeongguk struggle.

“how dare you?!” lucas had the same reaction as you from morning and held jeongguk in a loose headlock.

jeongguk, “yah! you two kids always bothering me.”

after shuffling for a few more minutes, lucas let go of jeongguk and helped him up. jeongguk took his hand and got up as they hugged.

“it has been so long,” lucas said as he extended his arms and you joined in the hug.

“yeah, i missed you two crackheads,” jeongguk said with a muffled voice as you two suffocated him in the hug.

after you guys got seated, jeongguk started, “so what am i hearing about a wedding from hyung?” he deadpanned at you.

you shrugged, “well.. i kinda sorta hinted it to him that you have always wanted a wedding.”

jeongguk tackled you in a hug, “asshole. i was happy as it was.”

you giggled, “but now you are happier.”

“cannot deny.”

“why is everyone getting married?” lucas sighed. 

“yeah, you are excluded from our group.” you stated.

* * *

“how did you meet yoongi oppa?” you asked as you and lucas brought over some snacks and sat beside jeongguk.

“remember that summer internship i was doing for C&R company?”

“mhmm, you missed my birthday that year cause you worked so many hours..” you nodded.

“yeah.. about that.. i was not working so much.. i was out on a date with hyung.”

your eyes widened as you slapped his arm, “what the hell jeon?”

“yeah it took him months to ask me out! i was nervous and did not want to reschedule.”

“you met him through your internship?” lucas weighed in.

“mhm, yoongi hyung had hired our company for his recording studio’s renovations here in seoul.”

“he is an idol?!” lucas gasped.

you chuckled, “no. he is a music producer.”

“whoa that is so cool,” lucas added.

“yeah, anyways. we met in his studio, he was sitting in his chair in front of his multiple desktops mixing a new song.”

“you blushed did not you?” you wiggled your eyebrows smirking.

jeongguk chuckled, brushing a hand through his hair, “of course i did. like a fool, i was so embarrassed and flustered. but now he has a photo of mine framed on his desk in the same room that i helped decorate,” jeongguk said with a cheeky grin.

lucas sighed frowning, “makes me want to date too now.”

“okay, i am not supposed to reveal this but HYUNG IS WORKING WITH IU!!” jeongguk yelled.

needless to say, all three of you fangirled on the mention of IU.

“can we meet her?” lucas asked, his heart eyes obvious.

“no. hyung said even i cannot,” jeongguk sighed, “he is very professional. but it is also one of the things i love about him.”

“aww, you are so whipped,” you cooed pinching his cheeks making jeongguk break into a breathy laugh. lucas on the other hand was planning to go on his knees in front of yoongi and beg to meet IU.

* * *

“had fun with your wife yesterday?” baekhyun commented as he entered the break room.

jimin was standing near the coffee maker, making some for himself. his back was to baekhyun as he turned around to face him, “none of your business.”

baekhyun chuckled, slipping his hands in his pockets, “she is hot.”

“i hope you will act more professional in your workplace,” jimin said through gritted teeth.

baekhyun’s smirk grew, “does it bother you? all i did was just state the truth, that, she, in fact, is hot. has a very desirable figure.”

there was silence and then jimin lunged forward ready to beat up baekhyun when he noticed namjoon entering the break room.

“good evening gentlemen,” namjoon smiled as he headed to make himself a cup of coffee.

jimin sent glares to baekhyun wordlessly. baekhyun was having the time of his life as he watched jimin getting so worked up. 

“something wrong?” namjoon turned to them as he sensed the tension of the environment and now it was baekhyun’s time to glare as he dared jimin to rat him out.

jimin shook his head, he could not fall to baekhyun’s level, “no sir. all good,” he offered a small smile to namjoon before grabbing his coffee and leaving.

but what neither of them knew was that namjoon had heard the conversation before he stepped in. baekhyun was about to excuse himself too but namjoon stopped him.

“jimin is a professional and i respect that but i hope you remember i am in charge here. and i won’t tolerate this kind of behavior.”

baekhyun was caught off-guard, “i am sorry, sir. i don’t think i understand what you are talking about.”

namjoon chuckled as he poured his coffee from the mug and took a sip, “y/n is like a sister to me so talk about her like that again and i will terminate your employment.”

“you cannot do that,” baekhyun managed to say as he could not think of anything else to say.

namjoon kept smiling and walked to him, keeping his palm on the latter’s shoulder, “we both don’t want that, now do we?” before baekhyun could reply, namjoon gave a pat to his shoulder and walked away. 

baekhyun’s fist clenched as he walked to his cabin, he was flustered but he was more angry at jimin. he got embarrassed in front of his boss because of jimin only and he certainly was not going to let this slide.

* * *

baekhyun and jimin met again in the parking lot later that night after they both finished their shifts and were headed home. 

“she must be great in bed seeing how you are practically running home to her,” baekhyun remarked as he walked past jimin, who was placing his laptop bag in his car.

jimin took a breath throwing the bag on the passenger seat as he caught up to baekhyun and pinned the older against his car with a thud, “talk about my wife like that again and i will kill you.”

baekhyun started laughing raising his hands in mock surrender, “whoa, little jiminie is angry!”

“one of these days, i really am going to make sure you end up in a hospital and that day i won’t care who walks in and sees us,” jimin spat and left baekhyun with a jerk before getting inside his car. baekhyun fixed his tie still smirking as he did not really take jimin seriously.

jimin glared one last time at baekhyun before driving off.

* * *

when baekhyun walked in his apartment, his eyes fell at you talking to lucas and another guy on their couch.

“hey hyung,” lucas said as he noticed baekhyun.

“hey,” baekhyun offered as he took off his shoes.

“you remember y/n and jeongguk, right?”

baekhyun nodded, “of course. it has been a while since i last saw you.”

jeongguk smiled, “yeah hyung it has been long.”

“great, you guys have fun,” baekhyun walked away but his eyes were on you constantly.

you felt his gaze on you but did not think much of it.

“i should head home too, if oppa is home means jimin is home too.”

“if you order a lyft, i will punch you,” lucas warned you.

“fine. fine. i will call jimin.”

“yeah that’s better, it is late,” jeongguk said checking his watch who was going to stay with lucas.

you texted jimin the address when he agreed at once to picking you up. jimin realized that it was baekhyun’s apartment you are in and grabbed his car keys as he headed out in his joggers.

lucas, jeongguk and you were dividing the wedding chores among yourselves when the doorbell rang.

“i will get it,” baekhyun said as he went and opened the door to an angry jimin.

“where is she?”

“hello to you too. you are acting as if i kidnapped her,” baekhyun rolled his eyes as he looked back, “y/n, your ride is here.”

you got to your feet, “i will take my leave now and will meet the florist tomorrow. bye guys.”

“yeah, call me when you go,” jeongguk said as lucas and he bid you goodnight.

you walked to the hallway and noticed jimin, he looked not in the best mood.

baekhyun was leaning on the doorway and you had to squeeze past him as he did not leave much space for you to walk out, your arm touching his.

baekhyun made a suggestive face at jimin who grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him.

you had felt baekhyun’s breath on your shoulder when you squeezed past him, he was abnormally close to you.

“goodnight,” you muttered.

“you know you look really cute in white,” baekhyun commented smiling.

you looked at him flustered, “a-ah thank you.”

jimin started walking towards the elevator without missing another beat, you on his heels.

“see you soon~” baekhyun said in a sing song voice before closing the door behind him.

jimin and you stepped inside the elevator and you looked at jimin when the elevator doors closed.

‘don’t.” jimin stated before you could speak. you nodded meekly and kept quiet. 

jimin slammed the passenger door of the car shut after you got in and got in the driver’s seat too.

“jimin..” you started as he started driving.

jimin turned to you but his phone started ringing. he picked it up, “hello?”

“can you pick me up from the studio? i cannot get a cab, rush hour,” yoongi spoke from the other side. it was a friday night so getting a cab was harder than usual.

“of course, hyung,” jimin breathed out.

“cool. i am texting you the address.”

after cutting the call, jimin kept the phone on your lap, “navigate to the location he is sending.”

you bit your lip and nodded, “yeah.”

yoongi’s text came soon after and you guided jimin to the address.

“thanks guys,” yoongi said as he got in the back.

you offered him a smile as jimin started driving again wordlessly. the rest of the car was silent. yoongi was too busy on his phone when he noticed you staring at jimin.

“is something wrong?” yoongi asked.

jimin looked at yoongi through the rear view mirror, “no, hyung.” his tone was sharp and his replies were all to the point.

when you guys reached back home, the dinner went by quietly too. although yoongi did sense something was up but he did not want to pry in your personal lives. he had to live here with you two till the contractor finishes the furnishing of his new place in gangnam.

“goodnight hyung,” jimin said more in a mumble and headed to your shared bedroom.

you finished cleaning up and walked to your room to find him sleeping. his back was to you.

he was not really sleeping but boy was he angry. he warned you more than two times about his happening and yet you chose to ignore his warnings.

you did not want to wake him up and decided that you guys would talk tomorrow.


	9. EIGHT | DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc), min yoongi x jeon jeongguk (yoonkook)  
> extra characters: wong xuxi (lucas)  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age gap!au (7 years)  
> genre: smut, angst!!, fluff.  
> warnings: jealous rough sex, dom!jimin, dirty talk, doggystyle, creampie.  
> reading time: 16 minutes.

seeing jimin sleep, you quietly walked to the washroom and freshened up. you kept thinking about what to tell him as you stared at yourself in the mirror above the wash basin. he did warn you, nay, he kept telling you that he does not like that man. you kept thinking that no one would knowingly hit on a married woman, right? but now you clearly know and feel why jimin disliked the man in question so much.

also, the fact that baekhyun was so unusually close to you and breathed down your neck really made you uncomfortable, the bad kind of uncomfortable and then he had the balls to hit on you in front of jimin.

sighing, you turned off the lights and walked to your bed. after putting yourself under the covers, you faced jimin. he really looked peaceful. you slowly extended your hand and gently pulled his hand on your waist.

jimin, who was very much awake, slid down his hand to the space between you two.

biting your lip, you turned your back to him and went to sleep.

* * *

the next morning you woke up a little after seven o’clock. you had made an appointment with the florist, for jeongguk’s wedding, who owned one of the famous flower shops in seoul so he was always busy and hence, your appointment was made at nine o’clock. after checking the notifications on your phone, you sat up and saw that jimin was still sleeping. his body was lying close to you, his body heat emanating to you from under the covers.

you freshened up, putting on a fresh pair of clothes and walked out to find yoongi sitting on the sofa - he was on a phone call. you shyly waved at him and mouthed a “good morning”. yoongi offered a warm smile before returning to his call.

you walked to the kitchen and made breakfast which was a very unusual thing for you to do. usually jimin and you just had cereal or ate whatever (that is why you always insist on keeping the fridge full) you could get your hands on before leaving for your respective works.

but as yoongi had come over, and he was getting married to your best friend. that surely availed some benefits, right? you quickly made some pancakes and after eating one, you kept the rest on the table top along with some vanilla bourbon caramel sauce. noticing that it was already eight thirty, you grabbed your bag and headed out.

“you’re leaving already?” yoongi asked as he walked to have his breakfast.

“yeah, i have an appointment with the florist for your wedding and then i have lectures from ten.”

yoongi nodded as he poured some of the caramel sauce on one of the pancakes, “okay, take care.”

you smiled and headed out, closing the door behind him. it was odd, of all this month and a half that you have lived with jimin - he never saw you off when you left for your classes. at first you had classes from seven o’clock so you always left before jimin for work. and then last week you started your second semester and now your classes start at ten o’clock. jimin leaves home by nine-thirty or so your schedules do not really clash. it felt odd to have someone see you off like yoongi did. it did feel nice though.

also, now that you think of it, this was probably the first time that you left before jimin and did not write a note for him and stick it on his forehead, as was your ritual. you stopped in your steps when that realization came and thought of heading back and writing him a small note. but decided against it and quietly descended the steps.

when you reached the end of stairs, you let a sigh and took out your cellphone to call up jeongguk and lucas.

after jeongguk confirmed that he was also on his way with lucas to the florist, you ordered a lyft and headed for the same.

* * *

jimin woke up shortly and found his bed empty, his hand reached out and caressed your side of the bed gently. he heard his phone vibrate and checked the message - it was sungjae texting about a file. jimin sighed and went to the washroom to freshen up.

he came out to find yoongi sitting in the dining hall having pancakes, wait what? _who made pancakes?_ he walked to yoongi.

“morning,” jimin croaked out in his morning voice.

“morning,” yoongi chimed munching on his second pancake.

“who made them?” jimin asked picking up one of the pancakes.

yoongi slapped his hand away, “that is mine. there is more in the kitchen. y/n made them.”

“oww,” jimin left the pancake alone, “oh,” he looked around for you thinking you were in the kitchen so he walked to the kitchen but found no one and quietly brought over his plate to the dining table.

jimin wanted to ask where you were but he did not want to seem like he was interested, he _still_ was angry about what transpired last night.

“she went to her university like twenty minutes ago,” yoongi spoke up as he noticed jimin perplexed in his thoughts.

jimin nodded eating his food, “okay. you want me to drop you at your work?”

“would be great,” yoongi agreed to which jimin wordlessly nodded and continued eating.

* * *

you descended from the cab after paying and headed inside the shop.

jeongguk looked up as the bell over the door went off when you pushed open the door, “dude you are late.”

“by fifteen minutes, chill,” you retorted and walked to them, “what is with you?” you perked an eyebrow at lucas.

lucas who is usually all smiles and high energy looked so dull, “i am sleepy.”

you rolled your eyes, “keep raging all night with stupid games.”

“hey! for your information, league of legends is _not_ a stupid game,” lucas replied immediately.

“guys guys guys,” jeongguk started, “you are forgetting why we are here.”

“ugh, keep it in your pants jeon. we all been knew that you just need to bone,” you turned to him.

“yeah but your shy ass will never so you are finally settling down so you can bone everyday,” lucas replied also looking at jeongguk and extended his hand which you high fived.

jeongguk narrowed his eyes at the two figures in front of me, “no wonder i hate both your asses.”

before either lucas or you could reply, the florist came to the counter from the staff room.

“so do you guys have anything in mind?” jihyun asked.

jeongguk looked at the guy, “umm..”

“no jihyun-ssi, please give us a second,” you replied.

lucas coughed, “our pro.”

you punched his arm before walking to the flowers on display. your eyes kept lingering on the calla lilies - the flowers you had chosen for your wedding. the only choice that you had made in your own wedding. 

“we are not getting calla lilies,” jeongguk said as he came up behind you.

“yes, yes.. i know.”

“how about these?” lucas said as he pointed at a bunch of hydrangeas.

jeongguk shook his head, “no.. i want something neutral and like something that easily blends with the environment.”

jihyun spoke up, “in that case, i would suggest: white peonies, hoyas or gardenia thunbergia,” he said pointing at each type of the flowers he mentioned.

the three of you kept staring at each of those flowers.

jeongguk sighed, “no..”

after twenty minutes more of just browsing through all the flowers on display, jeongguk finally spoke up as he came across some lavenders and something flashed in his eyes, “how about these?”

you could tell from his voice that he was excited and smiled as you nodded, “of course bub. they are very pretty.”

the florist came and took out a twig from the bunch, “we can do a sprig or two of lavender in your invitation suite to sweetly scent the paper— and your guests’ homes,” jihyun continued, “for the bouquet we can do dainty sprigs of lavender to give the blooms an organic springtime feel. oh and also we can do a rustic centerpiece with lavenders which will look lovely like it is a relaxed alfresco affair.”

you grinned at jeongguk who had a huge grin plastered on his face too as he imagined it in his mind.

“do we have time to invite guests though?” lucas asked.

“no but we can always print out some invitations as a memory and give some to their parents and close friends,” you suggested.

jeongguk nodded, “yes. sounds amazing,” he turned to the florist, “we will do it.”

“amazing. when do i have to get them ready by?” jihyun asked.

“yeah… about that.. we need it by the day after tomorrow,” you said.

“what?” jihyun’s face lost its color, “you are kidding me right. i cannot get it all ready by sunday!”

“please. we will pay extra,” lucas suggested.

“it is not about the money.." jihyun hesitated.

“it is for PD min’s wedding,” you spoke up. 

“really?” jihyun almost shrieked. min yoongi, the min pd-nim who has made and produced over three hundred songs by now and many of them still charting on the melon and hanteo charts. 

“don’t worry. i will do a good job and get them done!” jihyun asserted, “can.. i by any chance get his autograph?”

lucas nodded keeping his hand on jihyun’s shoulder, “of course buddy, leave it to me.” ( _as if he ever has even talked to yoongi_ )

jihyun nodded and took down the order and went to make a receipt.

“naïve fanboys,” you shook your head.

“guys you cannot do this again. we cannot use his name like this,” jeongguk stated sternly.

“bitch, it is for his wedding itself!” you defended yourself and lucas chimed in too.

jihyun scurried back to you three with the receipt and advanced it to jeongguk, holding it with both of his hands.

jeongguk chuckled nervously and took the receipt, “thank you.”

“i believe we are done here,” you spoke up checking your watch, “i have a class to catch.”

“cool, i will catch up with you later?” lucas replied.

“yeah, done.” and with that, you parted ways with them and headed to your university.

* * *

jimin just got off the call with one of their recruiting officers when he noticed an incoming message. it was from yoongi.

> **| yoongs hyung:** we’ve to go for card selection
> 
> **| yoongs hyung:** tonight

although jimin was fairly busy but he could not deny his hyung, especially when the other is getting married.

> **| jiminie:** i’ll pick you up from your workplace
> 
> **| yoongs hyung:** no
> 
> **| yoongs hyung:** directly come to your place
> 
> **| jiminie:** done~ 5pm

* * *

by the time jimin was finished with work, it was already seven in the evening. he meant to be done by five and leave but failed to notice the time passing by too fast. when he drove back home, jimin found both yoongi and you on the couch watching tv. some stupid kdrama was on air.

“i am so sorry hyung, i am late.”

yoongi looked back, “no it is fine, let’s go. i have to work on the new song so you can drop me to my studio after this and i will sleep there.”

“are you sure? i can pick you up from your studio when you will be done.”

“no, i need to be there. helps me work faster.”

jimin nodded as yoongi got up. he had not said a word to you and you made it a task too to not look at him as you kept your eyes glued to the screen.

“shall we, y/n?” yoongi asked picking up his phone.

you looked at him and nodded, “yeah.”

“i did not know she was coming too,” jimin said, he did not mean to sound rude but the way he put it surely defeated that purpose.

you looked at him disheartened.

“yeah. figured she would be of more help since she is also handling it from gguk’s end.”

jimin nodded not daring to look at you, he knew he upset you but if at that moment he saw your upset face - he would not be able to stay angry.

“let’s go,” yoongi put on his shoes.

you quietly put on your shoes too and walked past jimin taking the stairs.

jimin sighed, his index finger and thumb rubbing circles on his forehead to soothe the tension.

“you better fix things up tonight,” yoongi said before heading out too.

jimin sighed again and locked the door, following behind yoongi to his car.

the car ride to the print shop was silent. all three of you quietly entered the shop as if you guys went to get custom funeral cards and not wedding cards.

“hi. how can i help you?” the woman at the reception started.

“we are here for the custom wedding cards. i called in the afternoon,” yoongi spoke up.

“yes, mr min. let me get mr kang for you.”

the lady walked inside and after five minutes came out a man.

“yes, how can i help you? are you here with your bride?” mr kang gave you and yoongi a smile.

you shook your head at once, “no. i am his sister.”

“ah, i am so sorry for assuming. you are very pretty, actually,” mr kang offered as he unlocked his tablet to show the designs.

jimin rolled his eyes as he stood beside you, although he did not say anything but his aura certainly did, ‘ _that’s my wife, jerk. back off!_ ’

mr kang proceeded to show various designs to yoongi. yoongi has never done this and honestly he felt so lost, he does not really care for these things but he did know how much memorable it would be to have a nice card for the wedding so he turned to you for help.

yoongi did not have to say a word as you stepped forward and looked at the designs.

“oppa, this is nice,” you suggested at a neutral minimal card which only had the names of the groom and bride on it and the wedding venue.

yoongi nodded, “yeah actually it is nice.”

jimin smiled to himself as he watched you staring at the screen, your hand rising to your hair and pushing it back behind your ear but his smile turned upside down when he heard mr kang again.

“you have amazing choice, love,” mr kang smiled.

you chose to ignore the compliment and clicked on the minimal design, “on the envelope can we have like an aperture on the flap to stick in some flowers?”

mr kang nodded, “yes, of course. anything you want.”

“cool. we done?” yoongi asked as his phone rang. mr kang noted down the order and after yoongi paid the advance, the three of you left the shop.

you almost had forgotten that jimin was also there with how silent he was. 

jimin dropped yoongi at his studio and drove back home. the entire time you thought of ways to confront jimin about his behavior so when you guys walked back to your apartment, you turned to him.

“jimin, this is not fair,” you followed behind him as he walked to your shared bedroom after taking off his shoes.

you expected him to reply with words not a kiss. and that is when you realized that he turned back and kissed you. it was needy and powerful almost. it was almost in a whirlwind as you felt jimin pulling you to the bed. he moved you near the bed, not daring to break the kiss, his lips stuck to yours like glue, as his tongue sucked on yours relentlessly. 

he broke the kiss which left you gasping for air, his hands already undoing the buttons of your shirt. you let him as you unbuttoned your jeans. jimin leaned down pealing off the jeans from your thighs. you eagerly stepped out of them and went to kiss him again but he pushed you down on the bed.

“on your knees, ass out,” jimin commanded as he went to undo his own jeans.

you pouted a bit as he refused your kiss. 

jimin noticed and shook his head, “no. not being bratty tonight.”

you could feel a twinge in your heat at his words and did as he said and sat on your knees and palms, your ass exposed to the cold air.

jimin discarded his pants and blazer, his shirt following suit. you felt the mattress behind you dipping down as jimin hovered over your ass. he was standing on his knees, his hand stroking his dick as his hand came down on your asscheeks.

“so juicy,” his hand traced the outline of your asscheecks, his nails grazing against your skin ever so slightly.

your body shuddered at the impact as you looked at him. jimin drew circles on your clit with his thumb, he fingers smearing with your natural lubrication. just as you eased into his touch, jimin’s hand came down roaring on your asscheek again. your knees shook involuntarily.

“always so wet for my dick,” jimin mumbled as he inched closer towards your heat.

“mhm,” you hummed.

jimin lined his dick with your entrance after he was sure you were lubricated enough and entered you swiftly, his hand on your shoulder.

you cried out in joy as he hit a new spot inside you, your back arched out as your walls adjusted to his invading length. jimin kept his hand on your back and pushed it back down, your spine now forming an s-line.

“they can flirt all they want, but can they make you feel this way?”

you shook your head but that was not enough an answer for jimin as he slid down his hand under you and massaged your clit and started pounding into you.

“no! nn-o…ngh the-they can’t. only y-yoooou can, jimin!” your stuttered under the impact of his thrusts.

within a matter of a few moments you were a moaning mess under him as he pounded into you mercilessly, his length brushing against the deepest regions of your walls.

jimin slowed down, as he shifted his weight on his other knee and thrust deep inside. your head hit against the cushioned headboard at his thrust, your body moving forward. jimin got a hold of your waist and pulled you back onto him eliciting a deep groan from you and stilled inside you, the hilt of his length touching the innermost walls of your clit.

“fuck,” you cursed out, as you felt the heat building up in your clit. jimin continued to deeply thrust and stilling inside. your walls were growing sensitive to the friction caused by his length.

jimin’s hand firmly held your shoulders as he quickened his pace, your back arched out again. jimin’s one hand shifted to your back and pushed it down back again, pushing the back of your head onto the pillow.

the metal of his wedding ring was digging into the skin of your shoulder as he maintained his pace, soft grunts leaving his lips.

“i am going to cum,” you mumbled.

jimin smirked as he leaned on top of you, his head now resting at the side of your head, leaving a trail of kisses on your hair. his hand found its place back to your clit, as he inserted his finger in, “they can keep dreaming but no one can ever have you. cause you are mine.”

you were outright seething as your toes curled, the pressure, building at the base of your stomach, was becoming unbearable.

“you will only cum for me like the good girl you are. cum, baby,” jimin quickened his pace again, his thrusts were growing sporadic too, hinting at him nearing his orgasm too.

you felt yourself cumming at once, your walls clenching against his length. jimin stilled too, breathing heavily on top of you as he came inside you. 

you felt his seed spurting and smearing against your walls. jimin pulled out after a while and got off the bed. you let your hips rest down and felt his cum, mixed with yours, trickling down your inner thigh.

“you did not ask me this time if i am on birth control?”

“be-because i expect you to be,” jimin’s voice was ragged.

you smirked to yourself and turned to face him when you heard the door of washroom closing.

and it was like you felt your world crashing down. you sat up at once, grabbing some tissues to clean yourself as tears threatened to stream down your face.

you were not a weak person but you just could not understand why jimin was acting so unreasonably. it really rubbed off wrongly against you and you could not help but feel vulnerable.

jimin came out of the washroom, a towel loosely hanging around his hips. he looked like he had taken a quick shower. you composed yourself and turned to him, expecting him to say something, _anything_ but he did not and went to grab some sweats from the closet.

you could almost feel your heart aching and rushed to the washroom, the vapors of the hot water still in the air. you freshened up at once and after getting dressed in your pyjamas and a sweatshirt you walked out of the room.

you at least expected him to ask where you were going but you heard the familiar sound of his phone unlocking. angry, you put on your slippers and slammed the door behind you. once you were in the hallway, you checked your phone and noticed it was a little over eleven o’clock but to hell with it.

after gathering up the courage, you knocked on namjoon’s apartment and surprisingly it was namjoon who opened the door.

“were you sleeping? did i disturb you guys?” you started.

“no. of course not! come in. is everything alright?” namjoon smiled.

you smiled back as you walked in and looked around for huna.

namjoon noticed how out of sorts you looked, “hey, sit down.”

“can i please speak to unnie?” your eyes turned to him, almost pleading.

namjoon nodded, “of course! come on sit down, i will get her.”

you sat down nodding.

you could feel your tears again when huna came out and smiled seeing you, “hey doll, whaddup?”

the moment you saw her, you started crying.

“oh my god. what happened?” huna hurried to you worried.

you shook your head but kept crying.

huna grabbed a bottle of water and sat down beside you, rubbing your back gently, “come on, girl. that’s enough, tell me,” she said softly, as she pushed your hair behind gently, her hand brushing it.

you really wanted to stop crying but you just could not, you probably were crying after a year or so. you did not even cry on your wedding day and today although you did not know exactly why you were crying but you just could not stop. now that you think of it all and how fast it happened, you found yourself crying harder, your cries turning to hiccups. you were never given the time to process the news. you parents just came up to you one day and said you were getting married and then a week later you found a ring on your finger and a stranger in your bed. although you were on better and more intimate terms with jimin, but you just cannot get it out of your head that he was just a stranger like two months ago. you got to meet him twice in that one week leading to the wedding, both the times in the presence of both sets of parents so it was fruitless to try and have a conversation with him. 

“there, there,” huna chimed, her hand still brushing against your hair.

you wiped your tears with the back of your hands and grabbed the water bottle from her. after taking a sip, you finally turned to her, “he-he’s being mean.”

“aw,” huna chuckled as she wiped your tears, “what happened?”

“nothing happened. he’s just being mean,” you mumbled playing with your fingers.

“did he say something?”

you shook your head a no.

“then what happened?”

“he.. he uh, he thinks i let other guys flirt with me. i don’t, i swear! most of the time i am actually oblivious to them.”

“that is fine. did you tell him that?”

you shook your head again, “he won’t listen to me.”

“have you tried talking to him?”

you bit your lip as you found yourself shaking your head again.

“then you should talk to him. don’t you think?”

you nodded this time, staring at your feet.

“you are an amazing girl, y/n. don’t let a small fight ruin what you guys took so much to build.”

“we did not exactly fight..” you trailed off.

“all the better. just talk to him, okay?”

you nodded licking your lips and felt the salty taste of your tears, “did i wake you up?”

“oh no, you did not at all. i was working.”

“i am so sorry for disturbing,” you felt guilty for just barging in like that. at the moment you did not care but now it felt really embarrassing.

huna snickered, “it is alright. i am always here for you, now hop along you sensitive girl and talk to him.”

you nodded as you found yourself chuckling amidst your tear laced eyes.


	10. NINE | DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc), min yoongi x jeon jeongguk (yoonkook)  
> extra characters: wong xuxi (lucas). seo johnny  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age gap!au (7 years)  
> genre: angsty humor?? does that make even sense lmao, fluff.  
> reading time: 16 minutes.

after your hearty talk with huna, you felt so lighthearted - a feeling you lacked for the longest time you can remember. 

after bidding your neighbor goodnight, you headed back to your place only to find jimin sleeping again. huffing you got inside the bed. 

this time he actually had fallen asleep. he did not really get much sleep last night and after fucking the living lights out of you, he was tired, really tired.

your back was facing him and you were scrolling the feed on your instagram when you felt the shuffling of sheets and jimin’s arm sneaked up from behind and placed itself conveniently around your arm, his fingers came down with impact on your fingers holding the phone - your phone slipped and fell on the floor.

you groaned and tried to lean down to pick it up but jimin pulled you back towards him. his body scooting closer to yours, seeking warmth. you stopped moving and just stared at the ceiling with a poker smile as jimin’s sleeping face snuggled into your hair. soon after, you could hear his soft snores.

you could not help but let a chuckle at how soft he sounded, like a little baby. you looked at him and raised your arms up, his hand lying on top them - now falling on your waist.

you completely forgotten about your phone and went to sleep, listening to his rhythmic breathing.

* * *

the next morning you woke up with a start. your phone was ringing and by the time you realized it was not a dream and your phone, actually, was ringing - you felt your body falling off the edge and there you were on the floor beside your phone. jimin had pushed you to the edge over night snuggling into you and you were sleeping by the very edge.

you looked at him, your hair all over your face. you could not believe he was still sleeping - cause you are pretty sure you fell down with a loud thud. his arms were lying off the edge from where he was holding you.

“asshole,” you muttered and grabbed your phone as you got up, “oww..” you winced as you felt the pain in your arm that sustained the fall.

you were massaging your elbow when your phone started ringing again. “hello?” you grunted as you picked it up.

“you little piece of shit, you are late!” came jeongguk’s voice booming from the other side.

“what are you talking about?” you asked still dazed. 

“we have to finish like a million wedding tasks today you asshole!”

jeongguk’s yell brought you out of your trance as you scrambled around to grab your clothes, “shit shit shit, where are you? i am coming.”

“i am at the venue.”

“so early?” you said as you held the phone between your ear and your shoulder, surfing your wardrobe for an outfit.

“bitch just get here.”

you went to reply but he had already disconnected the call. sighing you picked out some jeans and shirt and headed for the washroom.

you quickly took a hot shower and wore your clothes. standing in front of the mirror, you debated if you should tug in the shirt completely or leave out one side of the shirt out.

you were pouting as you did both the styles and as if on cue, your phone lying on the basin counter lit up with jeongguk’s message.

> **| ggukie** : 😡 😡 😡 😡

you craned your neck and saw the message from your notification shade, “damn chill out man,” you muttered under your breath before deciding on the latter design.

you grabbed your black handbag from the wardrobe. jimin was still sleeping and honestly, this time it was you who was angry at him for treating you meanly last night.

you thought of waking him up and informing him but figured he did not care so headed out after locking the apartment door behind you. you texted jeongguk to send you the address but he sent his live location instead.

“why are you so dumb?” you mumbled zooming on his location to see any nearby landmark in order to book a lyft. he seemed to be near yongma land, an abandoned amusement park.

the entire cab ride you kept wondering why he was near the park. you were not exactly sure if there were any kind of venues for a wedding in that area.

after the cab dropped you off, you stood in front of the rusted door. jeongguk was nowhere in sight so you took out your phone and called him up.

you were squinting your eyes in the sunlight as you stared at the sides of the road for him, when suddenly a slight tap on your shoulder from the back scared you.

you flinched and looked back to find jeongguk, “jesus christ.. why the fuck were so silent?”

jeongguk laughed at your reaction, “you are so scared!”

“of course, i am! this park was abandoned when we are like kids.. did not want to get abducted by a ghost..”

“in broad daylight?”

you groaned, “fine! now why are we here?”

“welcome to the venue!” jeongguk said as he extended his arm towards the entrance of the abandoned park.

“you are kidding..” you chuckled as you took a step back but before you could back out jeongguk grabbed your wrist and dragged you inside.

“you will love it,” jeongguk started dragging you behind him, “like you said it is abandoned and the scenery is beautiful because it overlooks the yongma waterfalls and also all these old and rusty joyrides kind of are like poetic.”

“poetic?!” you asked as you reluctantly walked behind him, taking a quick look around yourself - it did have a charm to it.

“yeah poetic..” jeongguk trailed, a soft smiling playing on his lips as he stood in front of the carousel.

“how?” you felt yourself smiling too, jeongguk was in his element.

“it is chaotic and all you can see is kind of ruins, left out, left over, left back by people who once thought it was beautiful but do not anymore. so yeah.. it is chaotically poetic and i think that is romantic.”

you chuckled as his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, “fine. you have sold your idea to me. have you talked yoongi oppa about this?”

jeongguk nodded, “he is not excited about this venue but he gets my point. also thinks it will make for a real good aesthetic for the wedding photos.”

you nodded, “it will, it is unusual, it is unique.”

“yeah, before you came i was just talking to the manager.”

“oh? they will rent it?”

“yeah.”

“did you talk about any kind of cleaning? we need to get the ground cleared.”

“yes ma’am, i did. i am one step ahead of you!” jeongguk grinned.

you crossed your arms, “oh are you? did you ask about the washrooms? and extra green room in case someone needs privacy?”

jeongguk’s grin vanished from his face as he scowled, “you just cannot see me happy, can you?”

you chuckled and walked towards the office of the manager with jeongguk on your heels. 

after you discussed the rent for the park and the other maintenance services like clean washrooms, you and jeongguk exited the park.

“so what is next on the list?”

jeongguk took out his phone, “it is very important.”

“yeah?”

“feed y/n.”

“what?” you looked at him confused.

“you look like you are starving girl, come on, we will grab something to eat first and then get to the other tasks.”

“gguk we have got so much to do..” you tried to reason with him.

“um?? no?? what is the point if you fall sick in the middle of it? come.”

you were still worried about finishing everything on time but when you both heard your stomach growling quite loudly, you caved in and accompanied him to a nearby café. 

* * *

jimin woke up to the sound of the doorbell again and again. he did wake up when it rang for the fourth time but when he did not find you in the bed beside him - he just figured that you went to open the door.

but boy was he wrong because the bell kept ringing. jimin got up finally, groaning as he made his way over to the door.

“if i knew you were going to be so annoying, i would have just given you a key!” jimin said as he opened the door to a fully dressed yoongi.

yoongi rolled his eyes, “it is eleven am jerk.”

“it is a saturday!”

“and i am getting married tomorrow!”

jimin sighed and after yoongi walked in he looked at the older, his eyes still half close, his hair stretching out in weird places and his boxers folded at the end.

“you look like a train wreck..” yoongi mumbled.

it was jimin’s turn to roll eyes, “big talks from someone who just woke me up.”

“yah! jeongguk handed me list of things to do for the wedding.”

“what can i do about that?” jimin asked brushing down his hair with his hand.

“well i don’t know anything about these, and y/n is gone with him so you will help me. you know better.”

“how? how am i possibly better?”

“you were recently married, you have a better idea about this.”

“yeah once, and our parents took care of everything.”

yoongi chuckled, “once? you want to get married again?”

jimin face-palmed, “that is not what i meant.. you know what, never mind, i will get ready.”

yoongi smiled, “thought so,” he said down on the couch as jimin went inside.

jimin took a shower and got ready, “you ate?” he asked as he walked out of the room pushing his wet hair back.

“yep.” yoongi hummed scrolling on his phone.

“cool, i will grab something,” jimin advanced towards the kitchen before yoongi caught his arm.

“no uh, you are coming with me.”

“let me eat something.”

“i don’t care if you starve, we are leaving now,” yoongi asserted, dragging jimin towards the door.

“chill hyung, no one is going to die.”

“nope, all these tasks are not going to finish by themselves. now come.”

jimin groaned loudly, “so annoying..” he took his sneakers from the shoe rack and put them on before grabbing his phone and wallet.

“see, that is a good boy,’ yoongi chuckled as he walked out of the apartment.

jimin followed locking the door behind him, “don’t mind me if i beat you up and then leave you alone in the middle of the road.”

yoongi laughed as they both walked to jimin’s car parked downstairs.

* * *

after jeongguk and you finished with your heavy breakfast, you both headed for the next task which was to book caterers. jeongguk had talked to some but no one was agreeing since they are getting married tomorrow only.

“this ___ catering company agreed to meet us but i am not sure if they will take the order.”

you nodded as you guys got in the cab, “why cannot you guys just postpone the wedding to next week?”

“we can’t. it is a special day for us.”

you smiled, “aw, you cuties.”

“anyways, let’s see if they will agree,” jeongguk sighed. you gave him an assuring smile.

“no. that is too early for us, we cannot provide services like this,” the manger of the catering business said, to both your dismay.

“we are willing to pay extra,” you suggested thinking of other ways to convince him.

“miss, it is not about the money,” the manager shook his head.

“do you happen to know min PD-nim?” jeongguk spoke up.

the manager turned to jeongguk, with a curious look, “okay, i am listening.”

“it is his wedding. he is getting married tomorrow.”

“you are kidding.”

jeongguk chuckled, “not really, you want to confirm it from him?” he took out his phone and unlocked it.

the manager looked between the two of you, the confidence you both emanated was not a joke, “n-no.. i will do it!”

“you sure? not too early enough now?”

the manager chuckled nervously, “it still is, but we don’t want to miss this opportunity.”

jeongguk nodded shaking his hand that the manager extended and after paying the advance, you both walked out.

“hey! i thought we could not use that anymore,” you started.

jeongguk turned to you with a stern look, “you cannot,” his features loosened, “but i can,” he offered you a cheeky smile.

you punched his arm, “meanie. but fine, we got it at least. what is next?”

“shopping,” jeongguk said checking his list.

“if you make me stand for too long outside the trial rooms, i will leave,” you warned him.

jeongguk laughed, “now i will make sure to take my sweet time with every suit i try on.”

you groaned as you both walked to the mall.

* * *

yoongi and jimin finalized the videographer and got up after shaking mr kim’s hand. mr kim is the usual videographer in the music videos for the songs yoongi produces. yoongi was the one who got him this job so he owed one to yoongi and what better way to pay it back but by immortalizing their wedding into beautiful video clips.

jimin stretched his limbs as they walked down the stairs of the studio, “what is next?”

“i need coffee, so much sunlight is giving me a headache,” yoongi replied tugging down on his bucket hat.

“so your coffee is important but my breakfast is not?!” jimin almost shrieked as they both got inside the car.

yoongi snickered, “let’s go and talk to johnny for the photography and then we will go and have lunch.”

“your treat,” jimin said as he started the car.

“you are such a whiny kid. i pity y/n.”

“i will have you know i am a good husband.”

“delusional people these days..” yoongi shook his head.

johnny was also one of yoongi’s colleague like mr kim and someone close to yoongi. jimin pulled up outside johnny’s studio and walked in with yoongi.

“hyung, you already called about it, you did not have to come all the way!” johnny assured yoongi.

yoongi chuckled fondly, “i don’t mind. it feels nice to let you know personally.”

“and i am grateful for that. have you guys decided on the venue? it would help if i have a better idea about the venue.”

“that is not on my list, it is on jeongguk’s list so i will get you in touch with him,” yoongi spoke as he took out his phone and gave jeongguk’s number to johnny.

johnny nodded saving it, “perfect. so how is everything coming along? a last minute wedding?”

“yeah we really decided on it at the last minute but even with all this rush, i don’t regret a thing.”

jimin smiled, “you are so whipped for that boy.”

yoongi rolled his eyes as the two younger boys teased him. 

after finishing their meeting with johnny, jimin and yoongi headed for a restaurant nearby.

jimin ordered everything from the menu that he could possibly fit in his stomach. after he was done, yoongi started at him, “we have to go shopping after this and then pick out a ring.. then get an officiant.. then-”

jimin cut off yoongi as the latter kept reading from the list, “sh sh, no talking of tasks when yum food is on the way.”

yoongi just deadpanned at jimin, “you are hopeless.”

jimin shrugged taking out the chopsticks and spoon as he saw the waiter bringing over their starters.

* * *

jeongguk and you finished the shopping in about four hours and then after having your late lunch, you guys finished some of the other small tasks.

“okay, all that is left is getting the cake and ring,” jeongguk said tiredly, checking his phone. it was around seven in the evening.

you yawned stretching your limbs, “so what are we waiting for?”

“hyung. we are supposed to go together for these two.”

“oh? then call him.”

jeongguk nodded dialing yoongi’s number and the latter informed him that they were also done with most of the things on their list and would come to the jewelry shop at once. 

jeongguk and you reached the shop and sat at the reception. it had been half an hour since you two reached the shop and you were feeling extremely sleepy so you rested your head on jeongguk’s shoulder, holding his arm.

jeongguk relaxed his composure so you would be comfortable.

“you know you can tell me anything, right?” jeongguk hummed.

“i know, but why are you suddenly saying this?” you mumbled in reply.

“hyung mentioned that things might not be that great between you and jimin hyung.”

“we are doing good, bub. don’t worry, okay? it is all fine.”

“you sure?”

you sighed, “yes.. i am, believe me.”

“alright, i will take your word for it.”

you hummed softly when the door opened and in walked yoongi along with jimin. you were not expecting jimin so you were surprised a bit but it did feel nice to see him after a long day.

yoongi walked to you both, “waiting too long?” he offered you an apologetic smile.

you smiled back getting to your feet.

“it is okay, let’s get this done with?” jeongguk suggested standing up too.

yoongi nodded and walked to the main counter with jeongguk while jimin walked to you, “hi,” he offered you softly.

you looked at him, taking his features in and went to reply but closed your mouth remembering that you are still angry at him. you chose not to reply and went behind the couple.

jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he did not understand why you would not reply to him. shaking it off, he joined you.

the lady behind the counter brought over boxes with rows of ring designs and placed it in front of jeongguk and yoongi.

after about 15 minutes, yoongi finally spoke up, “i don’t know.. they all look the same to me, more or less.”

jeongguk sighed, “it is hard to choose.”

jimin peaked in, his arms crossed over his chest, “the one with the blue stone is nice.”

you saw it too, “yeah, it actually is.”

jimin turned his head to you, “guess we are not getting that one then.”

you narrowed your eyes at him, “uh, excuse me?”

“yeah, i don’t like it anymore,” jimin replied.

yoongi and jeongguk just stared at you two confused.

“oh yeah? fine. i hated it anyways, the plain platinum is better.”

jimin chuckled, “yeah, plain like your boring life. the golden one is better.”

you gasped offended and glared at him, “they are not indian ladies gossiping by the café to be wearing such shiny rings.” (no it's not racist for the author to say that because she is indian xD)

“so you want their life to be boring?”

“you want it to be shiny?”

“just accept that your choice sucks.”

“it is still better than you!”

“guys..” jeongguk started but it was not like either of you paid him any attention. 

yoongi sighed, “this is what i was talking about.”

“i can see..” jeongguk nodded.

“let’s just a pick a ring, leave them.”

“okay,” jeongguk agreed and picked a ring, “how about this?” it was a plain ring, it was purple on the inside circumference and one single thin purple line ran on the middle of the outer circumference of the ring.

yoongi nodded, “it is actually nice.”

“that is a rare one and we only have two pieces of that,” the counter lady weighed in, smiling.

yoongi smiled, “perfect.”

having purchased the rings, jeongguk turned to you both - sitting on the reception couch, facing away from each other.

“we have got the one, let’s go!” jeongguk tried to sound cheerful.

you replied him with a glare and got up abruptly.

yoongi looked at jimin but jimin spoke up before he could, “she is being petty.”

you turned to him, “because you are such a child sometimes.”

“i am a child?” jimin looked at you baffled.

you smirked to see him getting so worked up and walked out to the car.

“two can play at that game,” jimin mumbled before walking out too.

“we are going to die without getting married, right?” jeongguk looked at yoongi, weary.

yoongi nodded sighing, his hand wrapping itself around the younger’s waist and leading him out of the shop and into the car.

yoongi opened the door and saw you sitting in the back, “y/n, you can sit beside jimin.”

“no oppa. i will sit with gguk, you can sit with that petty human.”

“yeah, yeah, i don’t need a kid with me here either,” came jimin’s reply. 

yoongi groaned, “you both are kids,” and with that he got in the passenger seat.

jimin rolled his eyes and drove to bakery for the cake. his eyes darted at the rear view mirror to steal a glance from you. you could feel his gaze when the car stopped at a signal so you looked at the mirror too and stuck out your tongue.

jeongguk who was watching the whole time could not help but chuckle, earning a glare from you.

“you think it is funny?” you cocked your neck sideways as you stared at him.

“no ma’am,” jeongguk replied sitting upright.

“thought so,” you turned away and stared at the sidewalks.

within ten more minutes, jimin parked the car outside the bakery and you all got out. 

“behave like adults, you two,” yoongi said before walking in the shop. 

you huffed and followed behind.

“tell her, not me!” jimin said and walked in too.

jeongguk was having the time of his life as he kept chuckling every time you two bickered.

the baker, an acquaintance of jeongguk’s father brought some taste samples for you guys after he greeted you all.

“what do you guys think?” yoongi asked after everyone had a taste.

“the butterscotch is nice,” jimin hummed.

you chuckled, “such a kid.”

“oh really?”

“of course! that is like a birthday cake flavour for kids!”

jimin rolled his eyes.

“gguk, you guys should get the chocolate and vanilla one.”

“boring,” jimin scoffed.

“still not childish!” you replied.

“maybe the red velvet?” jeongguk suggested.

“yes! that is great,” you agreed.

“we are not getting that then,” jimin narrowed his eyes at you.

“hyung.. it is my wedding..”

“jeongguk stay out of this. we are not getting it if she likes it. she clearly has poor choices.”

yoongi, “whoa whoa, guys calm down.”

“hyung we are getting the pink champagne,” jimin said, his chin high with pride.

“that actually was my first choice..” yoongi nodded and looked at jeongguk who nodded too.

“you guys serious? it tasted like a phony brother of strawberry,” you exclaimed.

yoongi and jeongguk went to the counter to pay the advance, leaving you two behind.

jimin snickered, “says the person who has never had alcohol.”

“i have!”

“in what world does pink champagne taste like strawberry?”

you narrowed your eyes at him, huffing out from your nostrils, “i said phony,”

jimin chuckled, “look who is the kid now.”

“at least i am not a drunkard like you,” you retorted.

“at least i can hold my alcohol unlike you,” came jimin’s reply.

yoongi and jeongguk stared at you two after paying.

“i hope, if they ever have kids, they don’t leave the kid under my supervision for babysitting,” jeongguk commented.

“why?” yoongi looked at him.

“well, look at them! can you imagine how sassy their kid is going to be? that baby will eat me alive,” jeongguk blurted causing both of them to laugh which caught your and jimin’s attention.

“what are you two happy about?” jimin raised an eyebrow.

“i don’t know, maybe the fact that we are getting married?” yoongi replied chuckling as you all walked to the car.

jeongguk snickered, “we are talking about your kid.”

“whose kid?” you asked confused.

“your and hyung’s,” jeongguk said, “when you guys have one.”

you looked at jimin who was already looking at you but did not say anything. after you all got in the car, it was quiet this time, the glares turned to soft glances and the childish remarks turned to longing stares.

you had fallen asleep by the time jimin pulled over outside jeongguk’s apartment.

“you sure you want to keep her?” jimin asked as he softly opened your side of the door as soundlessly as possible.

“yeah, all her stuff for tomorrow is with me and she promised she would stay with me tonight in case i try and run away.”

jimin chuckled, “fine,” he snaked his arm behind your neck and another under your knees to pick you up.

you stirred and opened your eyes to find jimin’s face in front of yours, his lips were at the same level as yours.

you sucked in a deep breath as you took in his features like it was your first time seeing him, he was just too handsome.

jimin’s eyes never left yours either until yoongi coughed which caused you two to look away.

“i am up. i can walk,” you said getting off the car, looking at everything but jimin. 

jimin stepped back avoiding eye contact as well and cleared his throat, “figured.”

yoongi was having the time of his life watching you two being awkward with each other.

jeongguk finished getting the shopping bags out of the trunk and turned to you, “shall we?”

you looked at jimin and nodded, “yeah.”

“so, uh- see you tomorrow?” jimin breathed out.

“see you tomorrow,” you bit your lip and hesitated twice before finally leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

jimin’s lips broke into a smile as he got back inside the car.

you waved at them as jimin drove away and went inside jeongguk’s apartment.


	11. TEN | DREADED NEIGHBORS — PJM; [FINALE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x reader, kim namjoon x huna (oc), min yoongi x jeon jeongguk (yoonkook)  
> extra characters: wong xuxi (lucas), kim taehyung, kim seokjin.  
> au: arranged marriage!au, domestic!au, age gap!au (7 years)  
> genre: fluffy fluff, smut.  
> warning: quickie, creampie, orgasm (m), dirty talk.  
> reading time: 26 minutes

> _**| jimin-ssi:** hyung is going crazy_
> 
> _**| jimin-ssi:** this is code red!!_
> 
> _**| jimin-ssi:** hshfhfhf_

_your phone kept dinging as you grabbed it out of your back pocket._

_you were getting ready when lucas called you out. your makeup was done and so was your hair, you looked like a runaway bride in a face full of makeup, wearing a pair of casual jeans and a day old t-shirt._

_your hair was up in a semi-bun as you wanted better curls, pushing a piece of the locks carefully aside from your eye, you stared at the phone, your nails were still drying and you swore to kill whoever texted you if they smudged. you saw jimin’s name and a smile appeared on your face which vanished quickly when you read the content of the messages._

_“son of a bitch..” you muttered under your breath when lucas jogged to you.  
_

_“you won’t believe this,” lucas started, “gguk is hyperventilating.”  
_

_“what? why?” you turned to lucas shocked.  
_

_“yoongi hyung texted him something and now he’s losing it.”  
_

_you groaned loudly, “ain’t no one ruining this wedding that i so masterfully put together. nuh uh, not today satan!” you almost screeched as you headed back to the greenroom where jeongguk was getting ready._

* * *

> **earlier today:**

you woke up around 4 o’clock when your phone’s message notification went off. although the sound wasn’t that loud but since you slept around 10 o’clock without even having dinner, your sleep was slowly wearing off. you checked your phone and saw jimin had texted.

> **| jimin-ssi:** i’m going to the airport with hyung
> 
> **| jimin-ssi:** mom and dad are here

you smiled typing

> **| wifey:** i'm so glad i get to meet them again

after dismissing the rest of the notifications, you sat up and noticed jeongguk sprawled beside you. his jaw was a bit open, you chuckled and pushed his chin close with your finger before going to the kitchen and fixing some heavy breakfast the both of you. after preparing the ingredients, you decided to take a shower first.

taking your sweet time, you gave yourself a long and relaxing bath. almost as if you scrubbed the stress out of your body instead of the dead cells. after brushing your teeth too, you came out wearing jeongguk’s spare sweats. 

you checked your phone once which showed that it was five in the morning now, tying your wet hair you started at the breakfast. a good breakfast is very important for a wedding, which you have learned from experience. 

you mixed the batter for the pancakes and brought out the box of oatmeal and the bottle of milk from the fridge. by the time you finished putting the blue-berries and pieced bananas on top of the oatmeal it was almost 05:40.

* * *

jimin and yoongi stood outside the airport yawning as the flight was delayed by more than an hour. 

“hyung you should have stayed back, you needed the sleep,” jimin spoke up.

yoongi yawned, “it is okay.”

“oh come on, i am your best man. i am supposed to do all the work.”

“i saw how well you did your job last night by turning the choices into a petty fight with your wife.”

jimin chuckled embarrassed, “oh please, it was not that bad!”

yoongi narrowed his eyes, “was not that bad? you told jeongguk to stay out of it when he said it is his wedding..”

“yeah, about that, you know how competitive i get,” jimin scratched the back of his neck to which yoongi shook his head.

a few moments later the two set of parents came out.

“mom!” jimin grinned as he walked to her hugging her at once, swooping her in his arms.

mrs park chuckled hitting his arm, “put me down!”

“i am so happy to see you,” jimin smiled putting her down.

after yoongi greeted his parents, he turned to jimin’s and bowed, “i am so glad you guys could make it.”

mr park smiled patting his back, “of course, you are like a son to us, how could we not make it?”

yoongi smiled as they all headed towards their car.

“where is y/n?” mrs park spoke up as jimin started driving.

jimin looked at her through the rear view mirror, “you won’t believe this, jeongguk is y/n’s childhood best friend.”

“really?”

“yeah, and she is his best girl so she is with him.”

“that is great, i am glad she is helping her friend.”

yoongi smiled, “yeah, jeongguk would be hyperventilating if it were not for her.”

jimin felt a weird sense of pride hearing them praising you, ‘ _yeah, that’s my wife._ ’

* * *

nodding to yourself that it was the perfect time, you went to the room and woke up jeongguk who was so dazed from sleep that he did not even remember he was getting married later today.

“good morning dear groom!” you cooed handing him the bowl of cereal.

jeongguk looked at you, blinking a few too many times to adjust to the sunlight when he realized that he, in fact, was getting married today itself.

“oh my god..”

you could read the panic in his face as he spoke and grabbed his hand, “hey hey. look at me, you will do great, okay?”

jeongguk let a deep breath nodding, “yeah.”

you smiled which he returned as you both started eating.

“can you call the florist? lucas is coming to take me to the venue, we will get to the decorations,” you said grabbing your bag.

“sure,” jeongguk replied, “and what about me? what do you want me to do?”

you chuckled as you wore your shoes, “nothing. you are the groom, you chill and watch something or do anything you want. lucas will pick you up around 10 am.”

“so i just have to sit back?!” jeongguk looked at you like you were the most ridiculous person ever.

you nodded, “yeah, sad right? you get to relax and we get to work.”

jeongguk rolled his eyes, “get lost already. if i see even one thing out of place, i will never let you live it down.”

“not a chance,” you shook your head confident and left after lucas informed you that he was downstairs waiting for you.

lucas and you reached the wedding venue in about twenty minutes and after the florist came too, you both got to work.

you started with the altar first, and decided on the carousel as the location for it. lucas got some people to bring over the rows of chairs in the space in front of the big carousel. the place still looked eerie and you guys had a long way to give it a bit of the warmth that it needed to exude.

after the chairs were set down, you and lucas divided them into two rows, one for yoongi’s guests and one for jeongguk’s guests. lucas brought out the pieces of white cloth to put on the chairs. after he laid them down, you tied them at the back of the chair with a black band and stuck a small twig of jasmine near the bow you made.

“jeongguk is one lucky bastard for having friends like us,” lucas spoke up.

“i know right!” you agreed with him and when you both finished, you two stood behind to admire the chairs. 

“they are perfect,” he sighed smiling.

“yeah, but we have so much left to do,” you reminded him, “did you get the red carpet?”

“yes, i will get it from the trunk.”

you nodded and turned to the florist after lucas walked away, “did you get the sprigs of lavender for the cards like you had suggested?”

jihyun nodded, “of course.”

you smiled as you took them from him and sat down with the bunch of cards that mr kang had delivered a while ago. you took one of the cards and found yourself smiling as you read it:

> _“[date]_
> 
> _we heartily welcome you to,_
> 
> _jeon jeongguk and min yoongi’s big day._
> 
> _make sure to bestow them with blessings as they walk into this new phase of their life.”_

it was more of a token to be handed to all the guests who arrive than an actual invitation card which serves as a “save the date” card. although it was all last minute, you were loving how it was coming along.

after placing the card back inside the envelope, you put the sprigs of lavender in the aperture like you had asked of mr kang. you repeated the same with all the other cards which were twenty five in count.

lucas came back with the red carpet and laid it between the rows of the chair leading up to the aisle.

“are you done?” he came over to you.

“yeah,” you stood up, “they are done. let’s get to the altar?”

“yes please, we really need to get started on that.”

you nodded and walked to the aisle. you both set up a plain arch that you had ordered and decorated it with a bit of the flowers and some white balloons.

“if jeongguk does not gasp on seeing this, i will kill him,” you said.

lucas nodded grinning, “she is so perfect i am in love,” he said referring to the arch.

“do you know who is going to officiate the wedding?” lucas asked after you both were done with the arch.

you shook your head, “yoongi oppa has some friend, seokjin i guess? he is doing the ceremony.”

“ah, cool. so what is next?”

“we have to set up the catering.”

“where do you want it?”

you placed a hand on your hip as you looked around, “how about we place it in front of the sea dragon boat ride?” you asked unsure.

lucas turned to his left to the ride which was at a short distance from the sitting area, “that could work.”

“and the dancing space can be this gap between the altar and the chairs,” you suggested.

“that is actually great! why are you studying astrophysics, again? you should become a wedding planner!”

you laughed at his suggestion, “no, this are just bits of decoration art i have learned from ggukie only.”

it was already 11am by the time the caterers settled down and set up their cooking space. you had promised jeongguk that you would send for him about 10am, which completely slipped your mind until of course jeongguk called.

“hey, what happened?” you picked up, your breathing a bit ragged from running around to check on everything.

“who is marrying hyung? since you two bloody forgot about me!” his voice turned louder with each word and the realization hit you.

your palm found its place on your forehead, “shit,” you muttered under your breath, “i am so sorry! stay there, i will come to pick you up.”

“no no, please find a new groom,” jeongguk replied.

“ah calm down ggukie, no one forgot you. i am coming! i need another shower.”

“be quick,” jeongguk warned you before cutting the call. he was already nervous as it was and sitting there bored only allowed him to have all these idle thoughts like ‘ _y/n and lucas must have messed up the flowers.’ ‘.. or maybe the caterers cancelled.’ ‘did the cards even arrive on time?’_

after giving the instructions to lucas, you took his car and went to jeongguk’s place to pick him up.

on reaching, jeongguk scolded you for a good two minutes for forgetting about picking him up, after which you rushed to the washroom and took a quick shower.

“where are your parents?” you asked as you stepped out of the shower.

jeongguk fixed that one single strand of his hair for the hundredth time standing in front of the mirror, “their flight arrived arrived at 9 and i dropped them at their hotel, they will join directly at the venue.”

“cool.”

“wait, come here!” he yelled.

you rushed to him worried as he turned to you, “can you see my nose hairs?”

you groaned hitting his chest, “jeon jeongguk no one cares! plus, it is gross!! even in the future, just so you know, i am never interested to take a look at your nose hair!” you warned him with a disgusted face.

“i just want everything to be perfect!!” he groaned too turning back to the mirror.

“nutjob..” you muttered shaking your head, “can we go now?”

jeongguk nodded grabbing his suit which was hanging outside of the closet, “yeah i am ready.”

you sighed, “gguk, you need to calm down, it is all going to be fine.”

jeongguk nodded again, biting his lip, “yeah, i trust you.”

you smiled, “you better, now come.”

* * *

“how is everything coming along?” you asked lucas after jeongguk and you reached the venue.

“awesome. the photographer and videographer are here,” lucas replied pointing to where johnny and mr kim were standing, talking to each other.

you flashed them a quick smile before rushing jeongguk to the greenroom.

“hey! you did not let me see the decorations!” jeongguk complained but you paid him no ear and locked the door behind you.

“you are going nowhere. it is a surprise jerk, don’t ruin it.”

jeongguk huffed angrily but sat down, “fine.”

you sat down too and got to your makeup as it was almost time for the guests to start arriving and you needed to get ready and tap out lucas so he could get ready too. 

you just finished your hair and were painting your nails when your phone started ringing, it was lucas so you received the call and put it on speaker.

“your in-laws are here,” lucas spoke up.

“get them seated, i am coming. wait.”

you got up and noticed jeongguk was texting on his phone, deciding to leave him to his devices you walked out and came to the seating area.

mrs park smiled at once as she saw you, “you look so pretty!”

you blushed as you walked to her and bowed but she scoffed and pulled you into a hug.

“i hope you both had a nice flight,” you said hugging her back.

“you don’t have to be so formal with us, dear,” mr park smiled at you. 

you chuckled a bit and turned to mrs park, “thank you, i still have to dress up.”

“i bet you will look great in that too, come sit with us.”

you smiled and sat down beside her, now you know where jimin got his charming smile from.

“i will go get ready,” lucas informed you and left. you nodded at him. 

“so how is life with jimin?” mr park started.

“it has been great so far!” you replied enthusiastically.

“i am glad to hear he is keeping you happy,” mrs park chimed in.

you smiled nodding, your eyes trained at your fingers clasped in your lap.

“if he ever is being mean to you, you know whom to call,” mr park winked at you which had you laughing as you nodded.

“i will make sure to call you up.”

“yes, darling. you can always reach out to us,” mrs park added.

as you kept on with a pleasant conversation with them, you realized how nice and cool they actually were. you were lowkey scared they would be already asking you about kids and the future but instead they were busy making you feel comfortable around them.

soon, you noticed that more guests were arriving and although you were only half ready but the guests needed to be welcomed so you excused yourself from your in-laws and walked to the entrance to greet the guests.

* * *

jimin wore his cuff links standing in front of the mirror and fastened them, the suit hugged his body perfectly. he fixed his collar before walking to yoongi.

“ready hyung?” he walked in to find yoongi sitting at the edge of the bed. he was wearing the black slacks and the white shirt but it was untucked and his blazer was lying on the bed.

“hyung?” jimin called again as yoongi did not reply.

yoongi looked up, “i cannot do this.”

“what do you mean?” jimin asked worried as he could feel how off yoongi sounded. 

“i-i can’t, jimin! he is a good kid..” yoongi trailed.

“and how is that a bad thing?” jimin walked and sat beside yoongi.

“he is a good kid, he can get anyone. i am not the guy for him.”

“who said that?”

yoongi sighed, “no one did..”

“hyung,” jimin sighed, “you cannot be thinking this way. you love him, that is what matters.”

“what if i can’t keep him happy?”

“you will! i know in my heart, that you will spend the rest of your life just trying to make him happy in any way possible.”

“what if it does not work out..?” yoongi mumbled.

“stop overthinking, i will get you some water, wait,” jimin went to the kitchen and brought a bottle of water to find yoongi texting on his phone.

“wait, who are you texting?”

“i told him. i cannot do it.” yoongi replied.

“what!?” jimin groaned taking out his phone and texted you immediately.

you were handing the guests the cards as they walked in and assumed their seats but when your phone started, you moved away to check the messages.

> **| jimin-ssi:** hyung is going crazy
> 
> **| jimin-ssi:** this is code red!!
> 
> **| jimin-ssi:** hshfhfhf

“son of a bitch..” you muttered under your breath.

“you won’t believe this,” lucas jogged to you, he was clad in his black suit, “gguk is hyperventilating.”

“what? why?” you turned to lucas shocked.

“yoongi hyung texted him something and now he’s losing it.”

you groaned loudly, “ain’t no one ruining this wedding that i so masterfully put together. nuh uh, not today satan!” you almost screeched as you headed back to the greenroom where jeongguk was getting ready.

you walked in to find a black suit clad jeongguk pacing in the room.

“what happened?” you grabbed his arm.

jeongguk turned to you, a frown gracing his lips, “hyung.. he is having second thoughts.”

you frowned too and sat him down. lucas grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him.

jeongguk took a sip as you sat on your knees in front of him, your palms on his thighs, “did he tell you why?”

“he is nervous and honestly i am not doing that great either.”

you sighed, “you both love each other, right?”

“of course..”

“you guys want to be with each other for the rest of your life, right?”

“yes..”

“then don’t worry, it will all work out eventually.”

jeongguk gave you a half nod, still unsure.

“ggukie, look at me,” you said sternly.

jeongguk turned to you, he was sweating.

“breathe, okay? oppa probably realized that my best friend is too good for him.”

“actually, he is too good for me. i do not deserve him.”

you chuckled, “you guys are perfect for each other, like just hear yourself! ggukie, i promise it is going to be okay.”

jeongguk’s body eased as he gave you a full nod this time, “yeah.. yeah you are right.”

you smiled, “there you go. we good?”

jeongguk nodded smiling, “yeah, much better.”

* * *

jimin snatched yoongi’s phone and stuffed it in his back pocket, “listen to me hyung.”

“there is nothing left to hear,” yoongi replied.

jimin glared at him continuing, “yes it might not work out like you said, but that is a very small possibility. you do realize what you will be giving away for that small possibility?”

yoongi kept quiet, his eyes stuck to the floor.

“you are giving away the huge possibility of your happy and peaceful future with him. you will be giving all that away just because you are scared to take responsibility.”

“i am not afraid of taking responsibility.”

“yes you are, you are afraid of taking responsibility of the happiness that you both will get from this point onward which is crazy. think about it,” jimin said, “i will give you five minutes to think, you better be out by that time or we will be late,” he exited the room and sat on the couch in the living room.

yoongi licked his dry lips as he thought about it all before finally getting up and tucking his shirt. he finished buttoning his cuff links before putting on his blazer.

it would be an understatement to say that jimin was relieved when yoongi walked out dressed, he was not so sure of his speech and just hoped that yoongi understood so he was beyond happy to see yoongi dressed up.

“i am proud of you, hyung,” jimin smiled getting up as he grabbed his car keys.

yoongi gave him a nod before they headed out for the hotel first to pick up yoongi’s parents. 

jimin parked the car outside the hotel as they waited for yoongi’s parents to come down.

yoongi turned to jimin, “i must say you were right.”

“about?” jimin asked checking his watch.

“yesterday you had said you are a good husband. i agree, you really are.”

jimin grinned turning to him, “why, yes, thank you! i am great, i know.”

yoongi shook his head sighing as he hit the back of jimin’s head, “the moment i feel like you are mature, you go and ruin the moment.”

jimin laughed and soon yoongi started laughing too.

“i am an idiot, ain’t i?” yoongi asked laughing.

“you are a dumbass. you almost ditched jeongguk!” jimin replied laughing.

yoongi shook his head, “oh god, what was i thinking?!”

the two males laughed about it and after yoongi’s parents joined them, they all left for the venue.

* * *

after you made sure jeongguk was calm, you went and put on your dress and combed out your hair.

lucas and you then walked out and continued greeting the guests when your eyes fell on jimin.

he looked dashing in his crisp black suit, his hair pushed back. he walked and stood in front of you, a sly smile playing on his lips.

“hi.”

“hey,” you replied.

jimin wanted to say something but he could not bring himself to say anything, you just looked too pretty in your lilac fit and flare dress which reached your knees. it was sleeveless and was a bit accented in your chest area while the skirt part was pleated, completed with a pair of kitten heels. your hair was parted in the middle, letting your curls fall perfectly at the side.

you shifted as jimin kept staring at you, “is something wrong?” you asked touching your dress.

“no.. no, you look too good.”

you blushed, “thank you. so do you.”

“you kidding? i look like a potato in front of you! you- you just shine like in a room full of people, my eyes would automatically find you.”

you could feel your cheeks growing red, “stop park jimin.”

jimin chuckled taking your hand as he placed a chaste kiss on your knuckles, “i have got you something.”

“mhm?” you hummed curious and watched jimin taking out a minimalist flower bracelet.

you found yourself chuckling, “i did not know it was a prom.”

jimin laughed as he fastened the bracelet on your left wrist, the flower matching perfectly with your dress. you kissed his cheek in reply which had jimin grinning like a fool. 

“cannot believe the prom queen is my wife.”

you laughed at how silly he behaved sometimes but were interrupted by yoongi who walked to you guys.

“in case you guys forgot about the wedding,” yoongi started as he looked at you, “lucas said you have something for me.”

“oh my god, yes yes, wait,” you said and brought a lavender sprig and pinned it on yoongi’s blazer.

“smells nice,” yoongi said.

you smiled fixing his tie, “took your husband more than an hour to select the perfect flower.”

and although yoongi should now get used to it but he did blush on the mention of the word ‘ _husband’_ but hid it well.

“where the hell is kim seokjin?” yoongi looked at jimin who took out his phone to call the said person.

“looking for me?” a voice called out causing all three of you to look in that direction.

“i thought you forgot!” yoongi protested as he walked to the older male and gave him a quick hug.

the older male, presumably seokjin, clad in a similar black suit stood a head taller than yoongi and jimin. a smile formed across his thick lips.

“how can i? you are getting married after all.”

“hyung, it has been so long,” jimin smiled advancing towards him as they shared a quick hug too.

“yeah, i am sorry about missing your wedding though. i could not make it back to korea on time.”

“it is okay, meet y/n,” jimin said and you walked to them on hearing your name, “this is y/n.”

you gave him a warm smile and bowed to which seokjin chuckled, “that is enough. i am seokjin.”

“it is a pleasure finally meeting you,” you replied. seokjin returned the smile and went back to talking with jimin and yoongi.

lucas came up from behind you and tapped your shoulder, you stepped back looking at him, “yeah?”

“all the guests have arrived, think we should start with the ceremony.”

you nodded, “alright, you go and check if jeongguk is ready. i will join you in five minutes.”

lucas replied in affirmative and walked off to the greenroom to check on jeongguk.

you walked back to where jimin was talking to seokjin, “i am afraid i have to steal oppa,” you said smiling at seokjin, “it is time for the ceremony.”

seokjin nodded, “of course,” he walked to you and held out his arm which you took as you walked him to the altar.

“i have to say, it’s all very beautiful,” seokjin spoke up taking a look around.

you smiled proudly, “thank you. lucas and i tried.”

after you helped seokjin settle in his position, you rushed to the greenroom.

“do i look okay?” jeongguk asked the moment you opened the room.

you chuckled, “of course, you look handsome.”

jeongguk nodded, taking deep breaths.

“you ready?” you asked as you offered him your hand.

he took it and you could tell at once that his hands were sweating from all the tension. you gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure him.

lucas, jeongguk and you walked out as you two led jeongguk towards the altar. jeongguk’s eyes watched with surprise as he stared at the decorations. he turned to you to thank you and to let you know how beautiful it all looked but you nodded before he could even say it. jeongguk stopped and nodded back too, a huge smile on his face. life couldn’t be more perfect at the moment. 

the guests stood up in unison as you walked jeongguk to one side of seokjin whereas yoongi was standing on the other side.

when yoongi’s eyes fell on jeongguk, for a second he could not breathe because he could not believe that it actually was happening. jeongguk caught his gaze and smiled, yoongi took in a sharp breath before smiling back.

“we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of jeon jeongguk,” seokjin said and jeongguk took a step forward, “and min yoongi,” yoongi did the same when seokjin called his name. now they were standing face to face. jeongguk offered his hands which yoongi grasped at once fearing he will miss the moment and jeongguk might just vanish into thin air.

“please be seated,” seokjin addressed the crowd as they all resumed their positions. 

you and lucas stood behind jeongguk and jimin was standing behind yoongi. 

you were trying to focus at the ceremony but kept feeling jimin’s intense gaze at you so you finally looked up, thinking he would look away maybe but he did not. instead, he locked eyes with you and you found yourself smirking a bit.

jimin’s toothy smile followed his wink which had you feeling butterflies in your stomach like he was your high school crush and not your husband. maybe it really was the prom and you were hoping to go home with your crush and that was the best part - that it was inevitable, you had married the prom king and would be going home with him only at the end of the day. the thought itself made you giddy. you were brought of your reverie as the couple recited their vows to each other.

“… and i vow to cherish you always,” jeongguk said as he turned to you for the ring. lucas took it out of his blazer pocket and opened the box. you took out the ring and handed it to jeongguk.

“go get him tiger,” you whispered to him.

jeongguk chuckled turning back to yoongi who was looking at jimin for the ring. jimin tapped his blazer pockets, “hyung.. i think i forgot the ring…”

“what?!” yoongi shrieked in shock, his fists ready to beat up jimin.

you turned to jimin worried too but jimin started laughing as he took out the ring box from his trousers’ pocket.

“i was just messing with you,” jimin said handing yoongi the ring.

yoongi let a sigh of relief but still sent jimin a warning glare.

jimin chuckled and turned his gaze to you. you gave him a frown and he replied with a pout like, _‘i was just joking.’_

you ended up smiling and clapped after jeongguk and yoongi put the rings on each others’ finger. 

“i now pronounce you two, a married couple. you may now kiss each other.” seokjin gushed.

jeongguk leaned in and so did yoongi as they shared their first kiss as a married couple with you and lucas hooting behind them like some kids going through puberty. jimin laughed and joined you guys in the hooting as all the guests clapped.

* * *

you were busy with making sure the dinner was going well for the guests when taehyung came up from you.

“shit you startled me,” you kept your hand on your chest trying to pace your breathing as taehyung sneaked up behind you.

taehyung chuckled, “sorry i am late.”

“tell yoongi oppa, he is pissed,” you informed taehyung pointing at yoongi who was sitting beside jeongguk at the center of the huge table. with their parents on either side of them.

“yeah, he will not forgive me but it’s worth a shot. where is jimin, by the way?” taehyung asked looking around.

“he was with his mom,” you said and noticed that jimin was not sitting beside mrs park, your eyes scanned the area but did not find him, “wait, i don’t know. i will call him.”

taehyung nodded and walked to yoongi and jeongguk to congratulate them.

you took out your phone and went to call jimin when you received a text from him only.

> **| jimin-ssi:** come to the greenroom
> 
> **| jimin-ssi:** now

you raised an eyebrow reading the text and walked towards the greenroom.

after the ceremony was concluded, jimin started his search for an empty room to take you in. on finally finding the greenroom, he texted you. 

“what’s wrong?” you said as you walked in the room, closing the door behind you, “don’t tell me you spilled wine on your shirt,” you continued as you walked to him and peaked in under his blazer to check for stains.

using the proximity to his advantage, jimin wrapped his arms securely around your waist, “no. i just wanted you alone, and all to myself.”

you blushed flustered and tried to get out of his embrace but he tightened his grip.

“nuh uh, you are not going anywhere.”

“jimin, they will be looking for us,” you warned him as he walked you to the nearest wall and pinned you back on to it.

“shh, i will be quick, i promise,” jimin hummed, his hand exploring the expanse of your thigh under your dress.

“jimin..” you meant to sound stern but it turned into a gasp as jimin’s fingers pried underneath your panties.

“you were saying something?” jimin cocked an eyebrow as his fingers slid inside your clit with ease.

you went to reply but only a hiss left your lips as his elbow was keeping your hip pinned to the wall and it was inching more and more inside your skin, which was getting painful but then again his finger inside you was building up your heat.

jimin smirked at your reaction and leaned closer, his forehead resting on yours, “i hope you know you were absolutely driving me crazy.”

“oh really?” you smirked too cause two can play this game, right? 

“yes,” jimin hissed this time and stuck his finger deeper inside, grazing your walls roughly, “mhm, with your perfect dress and your perfect hair and fuck, your body. i just want to ruin it all.”

you swallowed a moan when jimin inserted another finger, “you are not quick enough,” came your reply which had jimin throwing his head back to give you a look.

“you want this badly as well, don’t you?” jimin snickered.

“you are the one who said you would be quick,” you kept riling him up.

“you will regret this y/n,,” jimin sucked in a breath as he let his hard on rub against your thigh, his fingers deep inside tapping against your upper wall in a rapid motion.

you did not mean to moan out loud but when you let it slip, jimin got a hold of your hips and lifted you up. taking the wall as leverage to keep you in that position, his other hand immediately undid his trousers as you wrapped your legs around him. your heels clinking together near his lower back.

jimin left open mouth kisses along your jawline as give his dick a few quick thrusts. his lips came and closed around yours when he held your panties to the side and entered you. your jaw opened a bit and you moaned into his mouth as he filled your walls.

“fuckkk, so wet,” jimin mumbled against your lips before engulfing them again in a passionate kiss.

jimin sucked on your tongue relentlessly as you tried to fight him over dominance but he was not losing this round.

you both were too busy sucking each other’s faces off when a knock on the door slowed down jimin’s thrusts.

after the dinner was over, it was time for the toasts and yoongi could not find jimin. taehyung informed him that even he had not met jimin. on the other hand, jeongguk was also looking for you because you are his best girl but lucas also informed him that you were with a guests a while ago but then again he did not see you in the last ten minutes. taehyung heard lucas saying that you were missing too and could not help but chuckle.

“i know where that sick bastard is,” taehyung said and yoongi also understood the context.

“i am going to bury him alive,” yoongi said through gritted teeth as he asked taehyung to look for you two and bring you both here.

taehyung set out and on finding the greenroom - the perfect hookup location, he knocked at the door.

jimin’s thrusts slowed down but he did not, by any means, stop for a second, he broke the kiss as his head hung low on your chest.

“jimin i know you two are inside,” taheyung started, “come out or i am coming in.”

you tapped his back worried that taehyung will walk in but jimin whispered to you, “he won’t dare,” and with each syllable he thrust deep, stilling inside you. you almost moaned out at the friction but kept your hand over your mouth to keep it down.

“i WILL walk in jimin, everyone is looking for the two of you!” taehyung warned this time and kept knocking at the door.

“look at me,” jimin whispered again, “don’t pay him attention.”

you locked eyes with jimin as he started ramming into you. your mouth opened to let a moan but jimin helped quiet you down with a kiss.

your legs were shaking from his powerful thrusts and at this point jimin was just smoothly sliding in and out of you. your nails clawed fruitlessly at the back of his blazer trying to get a hold of it.

jimin moved his hand down and massaged circles on the hood of your clit with his thumb, his thrusts growing faster.

“shi-shit,” you whisper-yelled at him and jimin thrust inside once more before stilling in. you felt his cum pouring in you.

“jimin don’t make me do this..” taehyung sighed getting annoyed this time.

jimin placed your legs back on the floor as you felt his cum trickling down. you stood in that position trying to pace your breathing. jimin grabbed some tissues from where your makeup box was and handed them to you.

you sighed and tried to keep your dress away from the dripping cum, “did you have to come inside?’ you shot him a glare before cleaning yourself.

jimin kissed your head after zipping his trousers, “it’s more fun,” he cooed and walked to the mirror to fix his hair.

before taehyung could knock again, jimin walked out and joined him, a huge grin plastered on his face.

taehyung replied with a disgusted look, “you are pathetic!”

jimin chuckled, “are you jealous?”

“jealous?! everyone is waiting for the toasts.”

“chill, she is coming.”

taehyung’s scowl did not leave his face as he kept shaking his head, “absolutely disgusting.”

you cleaned yourself up and after touching up your makeup you walked out and joined them.

“i sent you to find him not fuck him,” taehyung narrowed his eyes at you.

“look at the brighter side, i did find him!” you protested as jimin wrapped his arms around your waist.

“let’s just go, okay?” jimin offered and the three of you walked back to where everyone was.

you walked to jeongguk, “hey. i am sorry for the delay,” you smiled keeping your hand on his shoulder.

jeongguk wiggled out of your touch, “please don’t touch me, i feel violated.”

lucas laughed, “yeah, y/n you are such a pervert.”

“oh yeah? we will talk after your wedding night asshole,” you retorted which had jeongguk blushing. 

jimin raised his glass and clinked it with a spoon, hearing which you sat down beside jeongguk as jimin started his toast.

“.. to yoongi and jeongguk!” jimin finished his toast as everyone chimed in with “hear hear”.

it was your turn so you fixed your dress one last time before standing up and giving your toast too.

jimin watched you with a smile as he sat down beside yoongi.

“you are uninvited from everything related to me, from now on,” yoongi informed jimin.

jimin chuckled, “oh come on, hyung!”

“why did i make you my best man..” yoongi murmured downing his glass of champagne when you finished your toast.

* * *

you were sitting with mrs park watching everyone dance when jimin walked to you.

“can i steal her for a second?” he smiled at his mom who agreed happily.

jimin offered you his hand which you took as he walked towards the stage. jeongguk and yoongi just had their first dance and taehyung, who was disco jockeying, changed the song to a slower song. the moment you heard the first beat, you smiled to yourself cause you knew the song. it was [you’ll always have my heart by connor reed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX-Y21ve_oY). 

jimin’s hand founds their way around your waist as you wrapped your arm around his shoulder and leaned onto his chest, resting your head gently on it.

“i am sorry for behaving like a dick the last two days,” jimin said. 

you looked up at him and nodded with a smile, “it’s okay. i understand why you were angry.”

jimin pecked your forehead as his body swayed softly with yours.

“don’t do that to me again, talk to me next time, okay?” you said. 

jimin nodded this time leaving a slight peck at your lips.

> _“oh to kiss you for every time i missed and see your face again.. baby i’m a fool who refuses not to smile but i’m happy in your arms if only for a while. from the moment that i saw you standing across the room, all the world was stopped and nothing compares to you..”  
> _

“i am getting used to you..” you trailed off as you laid your head back on his chest, “this domestic feeling, i am getting so used to this now. you using my towel thinking it is yours and then singing in the shower, keeping the milk bottle on the wrong side of the fridge… finishing my favourite cereal. weirdly, that is what feels home now.”

> _“i have always loved you for your beauty and your strength. this time i know it’ll guide you, when you cannot find a way. but in case you’ve forgotten what i’ve told you from the start..”_

jimin hummed softly, his chin resting on top of your head, “i am getting used to you too, i love your morning notes and i do feel it when you kiss my head before leaving for university everyday. i love the sound of your laugh when taehyung says something dumb, i love when you try to teach me something interesting from your research papers and i absolutely love that passion in your eyes when you talk about what you love. i love your smell, i love you.”

you were smiling as you listened to him but when your heart skipped a beat when he confessed that he loved you. your body stopped swaying as you looked up at him, “good for you park jimin because i think i am in love with you as well,” you said before connecting your lips with his.

jimin kissed back, his hands rubbing your waist and you could feel his huge grin through the kiss.

> _these are words i promised .. you’ll always have my heart.”_

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! thank you for stopping by and reading!! you can find my work here too - 99liners.tumblr.com


End file.
